Your Tempting Labyrinth
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: "I have taken a considerable interest in you, bocchan," The butler continued as he interrupted the boy. Lifting a free hand, while his other arm cradled the small child with ease, he began to stroke the back of Ciel's head. "I've been watching you." / AU
1. His Butler, Arriving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel's parents are still alive, but very unkind individuals. Their unkindness turns on their son after an unfortunate mistake is made on Ciel's part. But when a mysterious new butler turns up at the Phantomhive estate, he takes a considerable interest in protecting Ciel...

The story develops from there. Don't like? Don't read.

**Soundtrack Inspiration:** Pan's Labyrinth – by Javier Navarrete

* * *

Despite his wealth… despite his prestigious family name…

Ciel Phantomhive was not a happy boy.

While Ciel was never entirely clear on why he was so despised by his parents, an outsider may to privy to deeper insight.

When he was just two years old, his mother became pregnant again. Up until that point, Ciel had experienced a relatively happy, privileged childhood – loved by both his father and mother. Like all children, he felt a bit pushed aside when the preparations for the new baby were interfering with the time he spent with his parents – but Ciel was a mature, quiet boy, even for his age – and tried to focus on the fact he would have a little brother or sister to look after.

However, tragedy struck the Phantomhive household when Ciel was three – just after Lady Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to the child. While she was still recovering, the babe rested in a cradle beside their bed. Ciel ventured into the room while his mother was napping to look at his new little sister. He was astounded by her beauty and innocence, and vowed to be a suitable brother for the girl. And like most children with something to prove, Ciel was eager to start that bond, and take care of her…

He picked up the newborn, intent on holding and cradling her, just as he'd seen his mother do. But his small arms and under-developed strength was not enough. He struggled to keep her in his hold, and tightened his grip on the baby, who had awoken, and begun to cry. Startled by the loud sound and uncomfortable struggles of the baby, Ciel accidentally dropped her.

His mother woke during the sounds of distress, only to find her young son standing over the limp newborn with a look of utter shock on his face. Her screams and panicked voice immediately brought Vincent to her side. They did what they could to try and save her, but the impact of the fall, and the injury to her head, resulted in the newborns death.

Both Rachel and Vincent were devastated by the loss…

Ciel felt his own little heart break. He tried countless times to explain his intentions were nothing but good when his parents bombarded him with angry questions and accusations about the incident… but they failed to listen.

Thus, the grief-stricken couple began to take out their anger on their son.

By age four, the abuse had started. It came in small bouts at first; Ciel would be reprimanded for incorrect answers during his lessons, both educational and when being instructed to play the violin. Slaps on the wrist soon became slaps to the face and the back of his head. Ciel was too young to understand why his parents began treating him so poorly… but like all children, the boy believed it was his fault. It was hard to deal with the emotional pain, knowing that he had killed his new sibling… but no one was there to offer him any comfort. The weight grew heavier and heavier, and instead of easing their child's guilt, Rachel and Vincent almost seemed to thrust it upon him.

Ciel tried harder of course, but that only seemed to lead to more neglect, and more abuse – both physical and verbal.

During one particular incident, Ciel had attempted to help the family butler wash dishes after dinner. He dropped a couple of china plates which broke; the butler Tanaka was forgiving, and saw the merit in the boy's attempts to help… but his parents were _not_ so forgiving.

They scolded Ciel for lowering his status to 'help' wash dishes like a servant. His father beat him severely. During the scuffle, Ciel was pushed into the china cabinet, which resulted in more broken plates and cups. Unfortunately, a shard of glass struck Ciel in his right eye. The wound resulted in a scar, and a vision impairment – which forced the young boy to resort to wearing an eye patch. He could still see out of it, but just barely. His eye was over-sensitive to the light, and ached more often that not from the damage…

But he received no apology from his father, and no nurturing comfort from his mother.

Just before his fifth birthday, on the anniversary of his newborn sister's death – his parents engaged in a particularly abusive verbal fight between one another. Ciel fled from the house completely distraught, and decided to hide in the garden. He knew full well that his parents fighting between themselves could be JUST as damaging to him. Ciel knew his father would never strike his mother, but would instead, seek him out to release his pent up anger.

They had grown to resent Ciel after all that had happened; their grief over their lost child was affecting their relationship with their young son… but both Vincent and Rachel were too stubborn and too prideful to admit it. But the truth was, the Phantomhive household was in disarray, and only appeared regal and 'united' in the public eye. They had not forgiven their son for his innocent mistake… and it was unlikely they ever would.

But it was as he sat in the dark, extensive garden grounds, which surrounded the Phantomhive estate – he heard someone whisper his name…

"..._Ciel_..."

The small boy lifted his head as tears streamed down his face, even from beneath his eye patch. But all he could see were the trees, bushes, and blossomed flowers blowing gently in the evening breeze; illuminated only by the moonlight above.

Whimpering and hugging his legs to his chest, Ciel continued to weep – at a loss of what to do. He had tried so hard to make his parents happy. He wanted to be a good son, but it seems that his attempts to please them only made things worse. The young Earl had no one to turn to, since his parents (and his status as a young Earl) insisted that he be privately tutored in the estate. He had no real friends to speak of.

Isolation was a terrible thing – and combined with the worsening abuse he was forced to endure by the hands of his parents – Ciel was slowly breaking down…

"_Bocchan_…" A smooth, velvety voice called; carried on the wind, right to his ears. "Why do you cry?"

Lifting his head, Ciel was surprised to see a man standing in front of him. He was lean and poised; he had the pristine, dark attire of a butler… but he had a unique air about him. His features were incredibly striking – beautiful almost – in their sharp, raven-like manifestation. But it was his eyes that caught Ciel's attention. They were a deep crimson color; certainly unique, and potentially frightening…

But for some reason, Ciel didn't feel afraid.

"I-I…" The boy stammered. "I… don't know what t-to… do…" The five-year-old sobbed in a quiet voice.

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted up from the chilly grass. Warmth began to flood back through his body as the mysterious butler cradled the small child to his broad chest. Since he rarely received any affection or embrace of any kind – young Ciel was quick to latch onto the butler; wrapping his legs and arms around the tall figure. One might have expected a child to show more caution when faced with a stranger… but Ciel's life of solitude and abuse won out. It felt nice to be held.

_Once upon his time, his mother and father held him like that…_

"Shhh, _bocchan_," The dark-haired butler purred with a smirk on his lips. "Things will not always be so dark." He soothed. "You can change your life… if you wish."

Ciel frowned, and kept his face buried in the butler's neck as he clung to him. "I-I don't… kn—"

"I have taken a considerable interest in you, _bocchan_," The butler continued as he interrupted the boy. Lifting a free hand, while his other arm cradled the small child with ease, he began to stroke the back of Ciel's head. "I've been watching you. You are quite… special."

These words were a surprise to Ciel. His parents used to tell him he was special all the time, before his newborn sister died. Now they tended to refer to Ciel only as an inconvenience: a curse. "I… am?" He asked with innocent curiosity.

"Yes." The mysterious man replied.

Ciel tightened his small arms around the stranger, and rested his head wearily on his shoulder. "I just… want to b-be… happy… again." He choked out.

"I can help you, _bocchan_…" He whispered intimately into the boy's ear. "Do you trust me?"

The young Earl was so confused; he wasn't really sure why he was feeling so conflicted inside. But as young as he was, Ciel didn't know how to interpret these feelings… all he knew was that this man was comforting him **now**. He didn't strike him, he didn't scold him, or yell at him…

"Y-Yes…" Ciel answered meekly, closing his eyes as his emotional weariness began to grip him.

The butler smirked wickedly. "Good." He purred. "It's time for bed, _bocchan_…"

When Ciel slowly opened his eyes – he found himself in his room, in his bed. The sudden change of scenery surprised him, and he gasped worriedly… only to feel a large hand settle atop his head. Looking up, he saw the same mysterious stranger standing at his bedside with a content smile.

"Sleep, young master," The man encouraged as he trailed a long finger down Ciel's small, flushed cheek. "I will take care of you." Pushing Ciel back onto his pillows gently, the butler tucked Ciel in. Already, the boy's eyes were drooping. He trembled a bit as he looked up into the eyes of the stranger; they were glowing red. And while it confused him, Ciel still wasn't really 'afraid' like he felt he should be.

Finally, his eyes closed… and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel was roused the next morning by Tanaka and dressed, before the elderly butler excused himself, and allowed the boy a few minutes of privacy like he did every morning. Tanaka was well aware of the hardships his young master had begun to endure after the loss of his sibling… but he was powerless to speak out against it, or aid the boy. He was under the employ of his parents, not Ciel himself.

Looking at himself in a large mirror, Ciel took a few shaky deep breaths. While only five, the boy had already learned to wear the mask of obedience. He knew he had to put on a submissive, quiet façade in order to avoid upsetting or angering his parents. It was an exhausting mental and emotional preparation he put himself through each morning, and unheard of for a child his age. Hesitantly leaving the safety of his room, Ciel headed down the grand staircase – only to see his parents already standing there, speaking with Tanaka… and someone new.

Ciel froze as he reached the grand hall, spotting a familiar face…

It was the stranger he had encountered last night in the garden; standing there, looking just as properly tailored as he had last evening – the same smirk present on his lips… and those calculating, piercing eyes. _Had it not been a dream?_

As if sensing the boy, the new butler turned his eyes on Ciel and smiled, placing a hand on his chest and bowing.

"This must be your son." He deducted formally. "Good morning, young master."

Ciel tried to stop himself from shrinking down when his parents turned their resentful eyes on him. "That is Ciel." Rachel introduced coldly. "Ciel… this is Sebastian Michaelis. He is the new butler under our employ." The boy took a few more cautious steps forward as his mother continued. "He will be tutoring you from now on, while Tanaka attends to more household matters."

"Do not become a thorn in his side." Vincent growled threateningly to his son.

Ciel nodded slowly and lowered his eyes to the ground. Sebastian took a few steps forward, "Come then, young master. We will retreat to the study for our first lesson."

Lifting his eyes to see Sebastian staring down at him with a warm gaze, Ciel nodded and slipped his smaller hand into the butler's – intending to be led to the large, family study.

But a rough hand on the back of his neck pulled Ciel backward. The boy gasped and turned his eyes up toward his father, only to be greeted with a harsh, firm slap to the face. Ciel winced as the pain stung and pulsed through his face. A small whimper escaped his lips after a second.

"Do not hold the hand of your _servant_." Vincent snarled distastefully. "You were born a Phantomhive, and you will conduct yourself as such. If you continue to make unwise choices that lower your stature… I will _not_ hesitate to painfully correct you." He threatened.

Ciel kept his watering eyes on the ground. "Y-Yes father." He responded timidly.

Beginning to walk down the large, lavish halls of the Phantomhive estate, Ciel made his way to the family study – with Sebastian following dutifully behind him. When they entered the room, and the door closed behind them, Ciel flinched again when he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder.

He felt his small body being turned, and timidly, his large, exposed blue eye looked up at Sebastian as he knelt in front of him. "Is your cheek alright, _bocchan_?" He asked in a velvety voice as his thumb and index finger lifted the boy's chin up.

"It… s-stings…" Ciel admitted hesitantly.

Sebastian nodded, "Then allow me to kiss it better, young master." He smiled – before leaning in, and placing a soft, feather-like kiss to the boy's tear-streaked cheek.

When his ruby eyes focused on the five-year-old again, he saw Ciel staring at him in awe. It only caused Sebastian's smirk to broaden a bit. Stepping forward, the small child innocently wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and buried his face into Sebastian's neck as he hugged him. Releasing a small scoffed breath, the butler easily engulfed Ciel in his long arms.

"You must only touch me in private, _bocchan_. Only when we are alone." He instructed. "Do not reach for me in public, nor in front of the eyes of your parents. You must retain your status. You are a young Earl, after all." Ciel nodded, before letting go of Sebastian a bit regretfully. Sebastian's eyes drifted along the slightly red, irritated mark on his otherwise unblemished cheek, before he lowered his head in a small bow. "Sit at the desk, _bocchan_. I will return in a moment with tea… and we will begin your lessons."

Ciel nodded and headed over to the large chair situated near the desk. As he crawled up onto it, he glanced back toward the entrance to see Sebastian had already disappeared out the door without a sound.

Opening some of the books in front of him, Ciel's eyes drifted over the pages curiously. He didn't really mind being tutored; he loved to learn, and historical stories fascinated him the most. Plus, it gave him an excuse to be away from his parents. He hated having such thoughts, because really, he loved his parents. But it would seem they did not love him. Not anymore. Everyone was entitled to a mistake, weren't they? Even though his father and mother continued to verbally and physically abuse him… Ciel forgave them. So, shouldn't they forgive him? All he wanted to do was make them happy. He wanted to see them smile again.

Kicking his legs a bit as they dangled off the high, lavish chair he was seated in, Ciel took the quill that was nearby. He did kind of wish he was attending a 'real' school with other children… just so he could have some friends.

The sound of the door opening startled Ciel initially, but the small boy breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw it was Sebastian entering with his tea.

"Young master seems eager to begin," Sebastian smirked, setting the tea down on the long desk.

Ciel smiled; his first, genuine smile in weeks.

* * *

Tanaka could smell the thick stench of alcohol coming off Lord Vincent Phantomhive as he sat in private study. "Send my son in here…" He grumbled.

The butler hesitated a bit, before slowly bowing his head. "Yes my lord." The elderly gentleman nodded, before he left the room with a tray containing an empty teapot and cup. It was from earlier in the day… but his master had been drinking extensively since dinner; he so often did. He didn't used to be this way… but since the loss of their daughter, Tanaka had noticed a change in his wealthy employers. Unfortunately, they took it out on that poor boy.

Heading to Ciel's room, Tanaka knocked and entered – to see the five-year old sitting at a small table near his window, book in hand, with Sebastian leaning over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, young master," Tanaka sighed, bowing his head with a frown. "But… your father requests that you join him in his study."

Ciel looked up as a sudden pang of fear struck his heart. It was never a good thing when his father beckoned him.

Sliding off the rather high chair and onto the floor, Ciel took a deep breath. But a warm hand on his shoulder distracted him, "Be brave, _bocchan_," Sebastian purred into his ear. The boy tried to stand up a bit straighter as he left the room, and sheepishly headed down the dark, quiet hallway toward his father's study. When he reached the open door, Ciel saw his father was already standing near the window, with riding crop in hand.

The boy froze. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen.

"Stand in front of the desk." His father growled in a deep voice.

Ciel took in a shaky breath, and entered the room to do as his father commanded him. Stopping in front of the desk, the boy tensed as he heard his father turn and make his way toward him.

"I am going to share our pain with you, Ciel…" He slurred darkly; Ciel could tell, even at his age, that his father was drunk. "The suffering heartache we feel emotionally… will be endured by you physically." Vincent's stern eyes were brimming with unfallen, spiteful tears. "You brought this on yourself."

Grasping the back of Ciel's neck, he shoved the small boy forward so he was bent over the desk. The young boy grit his teeth together in the hopes of stopping himself from whimpering… but he knew he wouldn't last long; not under his father's wrath. With a loud crack, Vincent brought the riding crop down along his son's small back. Ciel choked back a painful sob as his whole body trembled in silent pain.

"That's right," Vincent snarled, "Keep silent."

He continued to bring the riding crop down across his son's back; his once crisp, white shirt was now marred with blood and almost ripped to shreds. Ciel trembled as he clutched to his father's long desk. His small fingers and hands were almost turning white from squeezing the edge so tightly.

The boy whimpered and did his best to hold back his screams… but when the riding crop began to double back, and strike already fresh, open wounds – Ciel broke. He screamed repeatedly as tears poured down his flushed cheeks.

When he finally stopped, Ciel coughed as his father grabbed him by the neck, and dragged him toward the door again. With a rough shove, he tossed Ciel out of the study, and back into the hallway. His strength greatly outweighed the child, and as a result, Ciel landed awkwardly on his wrist as he fell. He cried out in pain as it twisted; conflicted now between what was worse… his bleeding, torn back, or his throbbing wrist.

The slam of the study door confirmed to Ciel that his father was through with him… for the night, at least.

Propping himself up on his knees and uninjured wrist, Ciel was about to try and stand – when he felt familiar, long arms reach beneath his own. Hoisting the injured boy up, Sebastian secured his arms beneath Ciel's backside to support the child. The young Earl wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian's torso, and allowed his abused body to be carried back to his room.

Lying Ciel gently down on his bed face first, Sebastian gently removed his tattered and bloodied shirt. With the boy's injured, bare bleeding back exposed to him – the mysterious servant began to tend to his wounds. He would dab them occasionally… but follow with a rather 'odd' technique. Leaning down, he would run his tongue along the cuts, tasting and cleaning off any remaining blood with his tongue.

Apparently, the scent and sight of the boy's blood was too alluring for the 'butler' to pass up.

But Ciel was far too distracted and innocent to notice – nor worry about the way his butler was 'tending' to him. All he knew was that it was a relief to have a pleasant, gentle touch opposed to a harsh one.

"I want to run away…" The little boy confessed tearfully hugging his pillow.

Sebastian smirked, "Running away will not solve your problems, _bocchan_," He reminded Ciel. "You must grow to face them head on."

"I…" Ciel stammered. "I… can't do it a-alone…"

The raven-haired man grinned, "You will not face it alone, _bocchan_." The butler corrected. "I will help you."

"You will?" The boy asked hopefully, propping himself up on his arms, and turning his head. It sent a small jab of pain up his stinging back, but he ignored it to look at his butler.

Sebastian placed a hand over his head; his whole palm was almost able to cover the entire crown of Ciel's small head. "When you are a bit older, bocchan… you and I will help each other." He purred, moving his hand to then cup Ciel's small cheek. "But until that time… I will watch over you. Can you be strong for a little while longer?" He asked in a lulling voice.

Ciel lowered his eyes and slowly nodded. Sitting up, the boy allowed Sebastian to take hold of his twisted wrist, and bind it in a steady bandage with a small, sturdy piece of wood. It acted as a splint in order to reduce the pain of his wrist bending awkwardly until it had healed.

"Better?" Sebastian asked. The five-year-old nodded, touching the tight bandage with his free fingers. Smiling, Sebastian stood and shifted Ciel's small body back into his bed, before he tucked him in. "You should get some rest, _bocchan_."

Taking the candelabra in hand again from Ciel's bedside table, Sebastian began to head back across the large room toward the door, when a small voice stopped him. "S-Sebastian?"

"Yes, master?" The butler turned, tilting his head as he looked to the small lump lying beneath the large blanket and comforters. When he didn't hear anything, Sebastian walked back closer toward the bed, until he saw Ciel's head and hands peeking out from the top of the blankets where he'd left him.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian with a curious stare… but also a serious one. "Are you… magic?" The boy asked.

"What would give you that idea, _bocchan_?" Sebastian purred as he smiled at the child.

Ciel didn't answer; his large cerulean blue eyes just peered up at the tall butler calmly. "Sebastian," The boy's voice came again. "Are you?"

Leaning down, Sebastian met Ciel's gaze from a few inches away.

"I suppose… I am." He mused gently. "But let's keep that between us." He whispered, touching the tip of Ciel's small nose with his gloved finger.

Ciel blushed and nodded, slowly closing his eyes.

Sebastian looked over the child once more, before he took his leave from the Ciel got a little older… Sebastian would use his growing bond with the boy to form an everlasting contract. His soul screamed strength, despite the weakness age displayed. But that could be remedied. He would ensure the boy endure this pain a little more. Sebastian would teach him to harness his inner strength and anger as the years went on… and when the time came…

Ciel Phantomhive would be his.


	2. His Butler, Forcing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel's parents are still alive, but very unkind individuals. Their unkindness turns on their son after an unfortunate mistake is made on Ciel's part. The story develops from there. Don't like? Don't read.

**Soundtrack Inspiration:** Pan's Labyrinth – by Javier Navarrete

* * *

"M-Mother! Look!" Ciel exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to a toyshop window. The Phantomhives had ventured into London on a particularly gray, overcast day. Since his parents had a bit of business to attend to - as well as make a regular 'scheduled' social appearance in the city as a family – Ciel was brought along. Sebastian was also ordered to escort the family, while Tanaka stayed behind at the estate.

Ciel loved going into the city with his family, since he assumed it would force his parents to at least be civil to him. "I see it, Ciel." She scolded as lightly as possible. "But don't go running around. You're to behave like a proper boy today."

"I know." The small child smiled eagerly. "Can we go in later?"

Vincent stepped forward and grasped his son's arm, "No. You'll do as your told, or you'll sit in the carriage until your mother and I return." He threatened. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Ciel agreed with a disheartened expression.

It was then, however, that Sebastian stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "If I may, my lord?" He spoke up. "Perhaps you and Lady Rachel would prefer to take care of your duties alone? I do not mind watching over the boy while you attend to business."

"Very good." Vincent nodded, as his wife took his arm. "We'll return to the carriage in a few hours. Ciel… do not cause unnecessary problems for Sebastian." He warned.

Ciel nodded quickly and blushed as his eyes fell to the cobblestone road beneath his feet. Why did his father always think he would be such a problem? Was he really that bad of a child? Apparently he was…

Looking back up, the boy's single blue eye watched as his parents began to walk away from them; they were smiling again at one another. Ciel couldn't help but yearn for the days when they ALWAYS used to smile like that. Even at him. But they rarely smiled at home anymore, especially when in his presence.

"_Bocchan_?" Sebastian spoke up finally, placing a large hand on the top of the boy's head. "Would you like to venture into that toy store?"

But Ciel shook his head. "No." He refused. "I just want to go for a walk." He sighed regretfully. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents just wanted him to grow up, to be an adult, so they didn't have to take care of him anymore. He was always eager to please them – so if they wanted him to start looking after himself, Ciel was determined to try.

As the child began to walk down the gloomy, bustling street – Sebastian dutifully followed behind him; his crimson eyes curiously focused on the boy. He couldn't help but wonder why he'd changed his mind. He possessed a strong little soul… that much was clear. Most children would have broken down after such abuse, but Ciel just seemed more compelled to prove himself.

It was an admirable quality that Sebastian found himself drawn to.

As they headed into a busier square of the shop district, Sebastian hung close to Ciel. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "_Bocchan_…" The butler called gently.

"Good sir!" A loud voice interrupted Sebastian's thought. Looking to his side, he distastefully looked at his arm, which was being clutched by a ragged looking man. "Please! Spare just one shilling!"

Sebastian curled his lip into a small snarl, "Release me." He growled. "I spare nothing for pathetic beings."

"P-Please! A pence! A shilling! Anything!" The beggar insisted.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian gave the man a small, effortless shove. "No."

Turning back, his eyes sought out Ciel… but didn't see him. "Young master?" He called as his crimson eyes darted around the crowds. But still, he saw nothing. "_Bocchan_!" He yelled louder.

For a brief moment – Sebastian felt a sting of panic. It was strange, because really, he didn't know the boy THAT well. And being a demon, he should only care about one thing: devouring and owning that child himself. So where did this 'concern' suddenly come from? Moving through the crowd quickly, the dark, tall figured fluidly moved through the streets searching for the child.

'_It would be much easier if I'd marked him…'_ Sebastian cursed inwardly. Of course 'marking' Ciel at this point was impossible. He needed to form a contract with the boy in order for that to happen. But unfortunately, Ciel was too young to understand such a weight – and he couldn't lure the child into his nest just yet.

A single drop rolled down his cheek, and Sebastian turned his eyes up to the sky. It was beginning to rain. Furrowing his brow, the demon turned his eyes back to the crowds and tried to hone in on the boy's scent…

Ciel, meanwhile, had been so lost in his own thoughts on how he could 'grow up' a bit faster and impress his parents that he didn't realize Sebastian had stopped - deterred by a beggar.

The small boy weaved his way through the crowds, and only came to a stop when he felt a few drops of water hit his head. Frowning, the child turned his exposed eye upward to see it was beginning to rain.

Scrunching his shoulders up a bit, Ciel turned, "Sebastian, can w—" But the boy gasped when he realized Sebastian was not behind him. He was alone. And as the rain began to pour down harder, Ciel was bumped all over the place by rushing adults who were trying to get out of the sudden down pour. Whimpering briefly to himself, Ciel became more disoriented the more he got pushed around.

Clutching his arms close to him, Ciel made a run for it, and dodged out of the busy street and into a neighboring alleyway. Soaking wet now, the boy pressed himself back against the brick wall of the alley – hoping to find some refuge from the rain from the small overhead roof-lip above him. Shuddering as he began to feel cold from his damp clothes and the cold rain, Ciel's good-eye stayed on the ground.

What if no one found him? What if he stayed lost like this forever? While any normal five-year-old's imagination might run away with them in such a situation… Ciel had ACTUAL reason to believe that no one would care. His parents would probably be relieved if he disappeared.

It was an odd feeling… and Ciel began to have a slight revelation as he stood there shivering in the rain alone…

He didn't have anyone.

His father had talked about survival in both business and wealth – and despite his age, Ciel was beginning to slowly understand that.

As a simple example, Ciel knew he _could_ just stand in the alley, alone and wet… **or** he could try and do something to protect and better himself. Maybe there was no better time to start acting like an adult? With a determined little look, Ciel wrapped his small jacket around his wet frame tighter, and prepared to leave the alley in search of someplace warm. But after taking only a few steps, he bumped right into someone else…

Gazing upward, Ciel saw a rather unkempt, ugly man staring down at him. Before he could move, the man grabbed him by the front of his collar. "Well, well… looks like a little prince got lost in the street, huh?" He chuckled in a menacing tone. "Fancy coat. Nice shoes. You little rich brats make me sick." He spat. Looking Ciel up and down, he grinned, "You probably got some money on you, boy," He mocked. "A little allowance from mummy and daddy, per'aps?" He slurred angrily.

"I-I don't have anything," The boy stammered nervously. But Ciel remembered what he had just promised himself: that he would try and be more of an _adult_. Furrowing his brow, Ciel lifted his chin a bit. "Release me. I am C-Ciel Phantomhive!" He said in as big a voice as he could muster.

The scoundrel laughed heartily. "Aw, look at the lil'crumpt, tryin' to be big and strong." He sneered. "Phantomhive, huh?" He repeated, looking Ciel up and down again as he strengthened his hold on the child. "You'd fetch a pretty penny, wouldn't you?"

Ciel glared, and sent a hard kick to the man's left shin.

Snarling, he retaliated and pushed Ciel roughly to the ground. The boy couldn't help but cry out in pain, since the whipping and wrist injury he'd gotten from his father a few days prior were still healing. Just as Ciel was recovering, he felt the vagabond's hands pushing him around on the ground as he routed through Ciel's pockets. "L-Let go!" The child yelled desperately, trying to punch and kick as hard as he could.

"Shut up!" The man snapped angrily.

But his rough handling didn't last too long. Within moments, Ciel heard his attacker cry out in surprise as he was thrown off the boy. Looking up as his temper flared, the scoundrel's eyes and strength faltered a bit as he saw a tall, dark-haired figure standing over him. His eyes were a blazing crimson color… and seemed to pierce right into his soul.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian shifted his gaze from the man's face to the man's his arms.

Ciel's large blue-eye shot open when he heard a blood curdling scream come from his attacker, followed by the sound of bones breaking. Sitting up, the child saw the rough-looking man sprawled out on the ground, howling in pain; both his arms were twisted in the wrong direction.

And between them… stood Sebastian.

His butler tilted his head and glanced back toward the soaking child, still sitting on the ground. Calmly, he turned and began to walk back toward Ciel. "S-Sebastian?" The boy stammered, curiously looking up at the dark-haired man.

The servant didn't say anything. He simply bent down, and picked Ciel up in his long arms; holding him close. "Are you hurt, _bocchan_?"

"No…" Ciel said, instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around Sebastian like he always did, though this time, it was for warmth. His chilled, soaked clothing was starting to get to him – and Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's neck in search of heat. Surprisingly, Sebastian's skin was warm, despite the fact he was just as soaked as Ciel was.

Sebastian couldn't see or smell any blood on the child, so he had to trust his word that he was indeed ok. "Perhaps we should return to the carriage, young master." He suggested.

"No." Ciel argued quickly as his small brow furrowed. "I… don't want to." He continued.

The butler tilted his head as he stared down at the boy in his arms. "But we don't want young master to come down with a cold, do we?" He asked rhetorically. "You are soaked to the bone, _bocchan_. And a Phantomhive butler that can't keep his master warm, isn't worth his salt." He purred.

When he received no response from Ciel, Sebastian began to walk down the alley, in the opposite direction of the bustling street. He could at least take his master for a little walk before inevitably bringing them back to the waiting Phantomhive carriage. "You did a very brave thing; standing up to that man, _bocchan_."

"Y-You saw me?" Ciel asked nervously, like he was expecting to get reprimanded.

But Sebastian merely smirked contently, "Yes. It was the first time I've seen you stand up for yourself."

Ciel lowered his eyes, and rested his head between Sebastian's neck and shoulder as he allowed himself to be carried in the rain. It really didn't bother him so much now that Sebastian was holding him. The arms of his butler were the one place Ciel could say he felt safe.

"I think… mother and father want me to grow up faster." Ciel admitted sadly.

The conversation intrigued Sebastian almost as much as watching Ciel stand up to that scrounging vagabond who had attacked him. While retaining the same, delicious soul… Sebastian had noticed that the boy's aura had shifted. Something was different, and he wasn't sure what; but the familiar scent of 'revelation' seemed to emanate from the child he desired.

And revelation like that could only further Sebastian's cause…

"But you are only five, _bocchan_." Sebastian countered. It was too tempting not to play devil's advocate. "You have a lot of growing up left to do. No point in rushing yourself, my lord."

Ciel watched the brick walls pass as they wandered through the back alleys, which surrounded the London shops. "I don't want my parents to hate me forever," The child said longingly. "T-The faster I grow up… the more they will love me."

"That is possible." Sebastian agreed in a lulling, deep tone. "But I think _bocchan_ needs to start thinking more about himself… and less about his parents."

The young Phantomhive child furrowed his brow, "B-But… isn't that… wrong? I love them. I just want to make them happy." He stated, a bit confused.

"Why?" Sebastian shrugged lightly, adjusting the boy in his arms. "Would it not be a waste, if you spent your time loving them… only to be ignored in return? When was the last time they said they loved you?"

Ciel opened his mouth, but closed it again. Sebastian had a point; Ciel couldn't remember the last time either of his parents had told him they loved him… or given him a hug… or a compliment, even. "I…" The child began, but Sebastian cut him off and continued,

"I do not want to see _bocchan_ grow up to be weak." Sebastian sighed, as if it were a regretful topic.

The dark-haired child snapped his head up, "I'm not w-weak!" He pouted angrily.

"I am glad to hear it." Sebastian smiled, dipping his nose unconsciously into Ciel's soft, wet hair.

That was all he'd wanted; he had to nudge the boy one step at a time to continue on his path. Ciel's revelation had obviously been that he had to: grow up faster. Take care of himself more.

The demon knew he could slowly begin to shape the boy, and tempt him with independence, strength, and power. Now of course, those are three things most humans desired. But Ciel was different; he would not desire these things out of greed… but rather, out of necessity; out of pride. He wanted to prove to everyone, especially his parents, that he could be more 'dominant' in a sense.

And THAT was what so deliciously appealed to Sebastian. He could almost taste the boy's hunger and determination… all he had to do was take care of that determination, and make sure Ciel didn't loose focus.

"We've arrived, Master." Sebastian spoke up again as he stopped walking.

Looking up from his butler's shoulder, Ciel saw they were in front of the carriage. The child narrowed his eyes, "I told you… I-I didn't want to come back here."

"Forgive me, _bocchan_." Sebastian said, closing his eyes and nodding. "But your well being is my number one concern. At times, it may call for me to follow my judgment, instead of your own." He explained. "You will catch a chill if we stay out in the rain any longer."

Ciel lowered his eyes and decided not to argue. He let Sebastian take him into the carriage and seat him, before his butler followed after.

An hour and a half later, Ciel's parents returned to the carriage…

And scolded their son for his soaking clothing and dreadful appearance.

* * *

Two years.

That was all it took for Ciel Phantomhive to begin 'growing up'… like he wanted.

It was a difficult task to grow up quickly – but Sebastian had seen it first hand. The boy had started in small ways; he got rid of most of his toys, he held in his tears when his father would beat him, and his remained silent and dutiful around his parents, giving them little cause to lash out at him. Though at times, they would do so regardless. Sebastian was not a demonic being who could be impressed easily, but he could willingly admit, that _Ciel_ impressed him. He took the idea of maturity to heart, and the boy seemed eager to attain it.

His endurance and determination was simply mouth watering.

Currently, Sebastian's seven-year-old master was sitting in the large, estate gardens sipping on his tea beneath the gray sky above. "I'd like something sweet." Ciel spoke up amidst the soothing sound of nature that fluttered around him.

"Dinner is rather close, _bocchan_." Sebastian reminded him. "You wouldn't want to spoil your appetite, would you?"

The boy paused, tilting his head slightly, "Are my parents going to be in attendance?"

"Of course." The butler nodded.

Ciel sipped his tea, before placing it down. "Then my appetite is _already_ spoiled."

"My, my…" Sebastian purred with a small, unnoticeable chuckle. "If only you could say those biting comments to your parents face-to-face… and not just behind their back."

The young Earl lowered his eyes, "I will eventually. But… they're still my parents." He muttered sadly.

As much as Ciel wanted to rebel, he was still rather frightened of his father's wrath. He had decided to try and grow up, and become more self sufficient in the hopes of pleasing them. But still… it was FOR them. Ciel just wanted their approval and love again – as hopeless as it seemed.

When dinner was finally served, Ciel sat at the large table in the dining hall, with his mother and father on either end of him – while he was positioned closer to the center. As expected, dinner was a quiet, awkward and tense affair. His parents always looked so unhappy while they were around him, and it bothered Ciel to no end.

Their silent dinner soon drew to a close, and as Rachel and Vincent began to take their leave, Ciel stood and followed them toward the entrance of the dining hall.

"Am I that horrible?" Ciel blurted out quietly. His parents stopped in the doorway, and slowly turned toward him. Rachel still had a glass of wine in her hand, while Vincent just stared down at his son. "I-I want to move on… I only want you to love me. Like you used to." The seven-year-old admitted. "Cecilia's death was an accident. I… I didn't mean t—"

Ciel immediately stopped speaking as a cold, burning liquid stung his eyes and dripped down his face. Slowly opening his one 'good' eye, he stared at his mother – completely stunned. She now held an empty wine glass, after dousing her son with the rest of its contents in a fit of rage. "Don't you **dare** speak your sister's name!" Rachel hissed with tears already lingering in her eyes.

The boy began to breath faster and faster as his blood pumped; he was quickly becoming filled with an embarrassing rage. They never let him finish, they never accepted his apologies; it was becoming painfully clear to Ciel that they had already made up their minds to hate him. Gritting his teeth together, Ciel drew his hand up before he could stop himself… and slapped his mother. It wasn't a hard slap by any means, but one induced by a seven-year-old's tantrum.

But that small bout of retaliation didn't last long, and Ciel found himself knocked backward by the backhand of his father – which came crashing across his pale, smooth cheek. Looking up at them from the dining room floor, Ciel shook as he saw Vincent's eyes blazing at him, while his mother's were filled with sad, angry tears.

"We don't have a daughter anymore…" Vincent reminded the both of them coldly; his face void of emotion.

Turning, he began to head out of the room with Rachel once more… before he stopped, and turned his head to the side slightly, so he could see Ciel out of his peripheral vision.

"…Nor do we have a _son_." He finished in a scathing, low voice.

Ciel's mouth hung open in shock… and he could do nothing but watch them walk further and further away, disappearing into the depths of the mansion.

Scrambling to his feet, Ciel ignored the stinging pain in his red cheek, and the tears streaming down his face – and ran. He burst through the back doors off of the family's conservatory, and into the quiet, evening gardens. Night had already fallen, and a chill wind was whipping through the air, but still, Ciel ran.

He hated his life… but more so, he hated that his parents hated HIM.

The night air seemed to numb his tear streaked cheeks as he ran through the labyrinth of forestry, foliage and flowers that surrounded the property of the Phantomhive mansion. He had no particular destination in mind… he just knew he had to run. He had to outrun his humiliation, his grief, and his heartache.

As Ciel's legs began to weaken with exhaustion and despair, the boy collapsed onto the cool grass. He stayed on his hands and knees for a few minutes, panting and trying to catch his breath and fight back more tears.

"Are you hurt?" A smooth voice wafted from the surrounding shrubbery.

Looking up with a startled gaze, Ciel's eye landed on a tall, dark haired gentleman. At first, he thought it was Sebastian – but on closer inspection, he noticed this particular man wore glasses… and his eyes were a curious golden-amber color. But still, he certainly _reminded_ Ciel of Sebastian.

"N-No." Ciel snapped angrily, turning his face away as he got to his feet. He didn't want to show weakness in front of anyone anymore; he hated feeling so small and powerless.

He could faintly hear the man's feet brushing through the grass as he took a few more steps toward Ciel. "I know things seem hopeless right now," The man purred. He instinctively reached his hand out… almost to the point of touching the back of the boy's head – but stopped mere inches from it. "But I can help you, Ciel…"

Hearing his name, Ciel whipped around to see the mysterious stranger standing closer to him than before.

"H-How…" He stammered nervously. "How do you know m-my name?" The child asked.

The man smiled, "I've been watching you, Ciel. Your heartache wafts through the air, and your bottled up woes are more exposed than you think." He soothed. "You're an… _alluring_… creature…" He whispered, tilting his head as he looked over the boy.

_'So small… yet so strong…' The man thought hungrily to himself. 'So much potential… So desirable... so... pure.'_

Taking another step toward Ciel, the man knelt down in front of the child as he licked his lips. "I could give you anything you desire, Ciel…" He whispered. "Anything at all. I can make you rich… I can make you powerful… and I can rid you of your parental burden."

Ciel's eyes widened at the last suggestion.

"Do you… m-mean…" Ciel began tentatively as he lowered his cerulean blue eye to the ground.

But the feeling of the man's lithe fingers lifting his chin up brought the child's attention back to the dark-haired gentleman. He was smiling. "You don't need to feign innocence around me, dear _bocchan_," He purred. "I know you've thought about it. Would your life not be easier if your parents were gone?"

"I-I…" Ciel choked out a sob, shaking his head as he tried to understand what he was being offered. This man was willing to kill his parents? How? Why? He didn't even _know_ him.

Before Ciel could say anything more, he felt a pair of strong, long arms wrap around his body. Crying out in shock, Ciel felt himself being bounced and jolted around quickly, before everything was still. But those arms were still latched strongly around his torso, and he felt himself pressed up against a warm, familiar broad chest.

Opening his eye, he saw it was Sebastian holding him.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel gasped. Looking over, he saw the stranger was still standing in their gardens – but he was further away now. How had Sebastian whisked him away so quickly? Sebastian's crimson eyes were in a dead lock with the stranger's amber ones. And while silence filled the air… young Ciel couldn't help but wonder if they were having a conversation, regardless of the absence of words.

Suddenly, Sebastian took off. He leapt high into the air, and began bounding back across the estate property toward the mansion; effortlessly holding Ciel tightly in his arms as he moved from branch to branch amidst the trees, before finally landing on the forest floor again in a dead run.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled in a fearful, yet angry, tone. He couldn't help but wrap his arms and legs around Sebastian's waist and shoulders; for fear that he might be dropped at such a terrifying speed. But the butler offered him no verbal response, and instead, tightened his strong arms around the child as a reassurance.

When they finally slowed to a halt, Ciel found himself back in front of the mansion. Sebastian set the boy down on the stone steps, before he knelt in front of him; his ruby colored eyes were intensely focused on Ciel's large, blue one. "Are you hurt, _bocchan_?" He asked seriously.

"What?" Ciel frowned, shaking his head. "N-No, I just…"

But his butler interrupted him, "You are never to run off like that, _bocchan_." He scolded in a low voice. "And you must never allow yourself to be tempted by unannounced strangers."

"Y-You were an unannounced stranger!" Ciel argued childishly, his little temper flaring as he tried to pull himself out of Sebastian's arms.

Yet the dark-haired young man did not let up. "I am your butler now, my lord. You are in my care and I will not permit you to be stolen from me." He growled possessively.

"W-What?" Ciel choked back a confused sob. He was so unsure of all this; his emotions were still fluttering in his stomach from his previous encounter with his parents – but the mysterious stranger and Sebastian's behavior were just confusing the boy all the more.

Sebastian ignored the boy's question, and held him in his arms, "Tell me what he said to you, _bocchan_." He instructed as calmly as he could.

"He… he said he could h-help me," Ciel began to explain, furrowing his brow. "He said he could make me powerful, and… rich… and… get rid of parental burden," Ciel recalled, using the stranger's exact words. It was hard to forget; Ciel was sure they were engraved into his skull at this point.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to flare, and without warning – his grip around the child in his arms tightened, and he bounded up, swiftly climbing along the Phantomhive mansion, until he reached the top peak of the East roof.

"Sebastian!" The child screamed through his tears, shocked and fearful. "H-How did you do that? What's going on?" He asked anxiously.

The butler didn't answer, but instead sat on the slanted roof; placing the child in his lap. "Do you remember, _bocchan_, when you asked me if I was magic?"

"Y-Yes." The boy answered quietly.

Sebastian nodded, "Then you also remember, _bocchan_, when I asked if you trusted me?"

"…Yes." Ciel whispered.

The dark-haired man let out a deep sigh as his crimson eyes pierced into Ciel's large, cerulean blue one. "I wished to wait until you were older, _bocchan_," He lamented gravely. "But the arrival of that stranger was an unfortunate circumstance… and I am not prepared to loose you."

"…W-What?" Ciel whimpered, shaking his head. The child had never felt so confused.

Lifting his hand, Sebastian grasped Ciel's chin in his fingers, and forced the boy to look at him. "I can give you whatever you wish, _bocchan_." He purred - his words immediately reminding Ciel of what the previous stranger had just offered him. "I want a contract with you. I will loyally serve you, and carry out your every wish… in return for your soul."

"My… soul?" Ciel repeated quietly in awe. He looked down at himself, and placed a hand over his chest. It was an incredibly innocent and naïve gesture; as if the child thought his soul was a 'physical' thing, near his heart.

Sebastian felt another stab of guilt, but ignored it – lifting Ciel's chin to make the boy look at him again.

"Yes. Your soul." He clarified. "I can free you from your burden, my lord. I can avenge your hurt… I can make your parents suffer under your hand, just as you have suffered under theirs. You can be free from their hold." He lulled gently. "Your parents despise you. You know this. This evening, you attempted once more to offer your apologies, your deepest regret… and were only met with a splash of wine, and a strike to your cheek." Sebastian reminded him as a long finger gracefully trailing down the child's smooth, yet still irritated, cheek.

Ciel's heart began to increase and beat at a rapid rate. He knew what Sebastian was saying was true – but it still hurt to hear the truth spoken so candidly.

He had wanted so desperately to believe that he could still fix everything. That he could, in due time, make his parents remember that they loved him; that they _should_ love him. But his mind continued to flash the evening's events before his eyes: his mother, staring at him so bitterly and coldly as she threw her wine in his face. His father striking him, and saying aloud that they no longer 'had' a son.

Shaking uncontrollably, Ciel began to cry; clutching his small hands to either side of his head – like he was trying to squash the memories out of his mind.

"I could free you, _bocchan_," Sebastian continued. "Your torment could end with a single phrase. I will bind myself to you until the contract is complete. I will help you bring the strength that flickers within you come to the surface. I will make you strong."

Ciel's eyes closed tighter. What was he to do? Who did he have, if not his parents? Sebastian was the only person close to him now…

And as young as vulnerable as he was… Ciel knew a part of him had already given in. Given up.

"Speak, _bocchan_," Sebastian whispered, lifting the boy's eye up to meet his own.

The child trembled in his arms, and shakily, nodded, "I… I want… a contract…" He choked out.

"And what are your terms, my lord?" Sebastian nodded slowly, unable to tear his eyes from the boy.

Ciel inhaled a shaky breath amidst his tears as his clouded mind attempted to focus; lured by his unruly emotions that were a result of the evening. "I… want my p-parents to suffer!" He yelled angrily, pounding his small fists against Sebastian's broad chest. "I… I want them to feel h-how they have hurt me! I want them DEAD!" He wept.

"And when is this to be completed?" The demon asked.

The child paused, seeming to calculate a reasonable time in his head, before his fists closed around Sebastian's jacket, and he clutched to him while he cried. "F-Four… four years…" He breathed slowly. "T-That is how long… I have been unloved…" Ciel cried, squeezing his eyes shut angrily as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "When I am… eleven…"

"Very well." Sebastian soothed, dipping his nose into the child's soft, dark hair as he huddled against him in his lap. "I will dismantle them slowly over the next four years… and torture them, as they have you." He repeated; diligent to make sure the terms of their contract were clarified. "In your eleventh year… I will rid them from this earth. And when that is complete… your soul will be mine." He explained gravely.

Pausing, Sebastian's eyes flickered a brighter red for a moment. "Do you understand?"

Ciel's eyes had opened as Sebastian spoke, and slowly, his tears had subsided. To the boy, his soul was already damaged beyond repair. He did not see it as desirable, or sadly 'pure' as Sebastian did… no, to Ciel, his soul was worthless.

In his mind, a good soul would be one untainted by humiliation and grief. His parents had sullied him.

Though it was clear that Sebastian begged to differ.

"I understand…" Ciel answered finally.

Raising the child's chin, Sebastian stared into Ciel's eye as it shimmered – and looked up at him in the most defeated, exhausted way possible.

Another sting of guilt pierced Sebastian.

_He shouldn't be doing this._ Demon or not, he knew it was against the rules to 'lure' a soul into a contract… especially a soul as young as Ciel. But his original plan had to be tossed aside the moment he'd seen Claude.

Sebastian was not about to let that damned, interfering spider take Ciel from him. He had no choice.

"…Make the c-contract." Ciel whispered sadly; a hint of emotional desperation lingering in his voice.

Lifting his hand, the butler gently caressed Ciel's cheek, and slid his fingers beneath the boy's eye-patch – removing it with his lithe fingers, so his damaged eye was revealed.

Placing the palm of his large hand over Ciel's damaged eye, the demon's eyes turned from crimson – into a bright violet color.

"…Yes… my lord…" Sebastian purred.

A jolt of pain suddenly shot through Ciel's damaged eye – and he screamed in absolutely agony, before blacking out.

* * *

When Ciel opened his eyes, he found himself in the comfort of his large bed. Night still draped itself outside his window, though the moonlight pouring in provided enough light for the child as he slid out of bed. Moving over to the large mirror against the wall – Ciel looked at himself.

And it was then that he noticed his damaged eye… it was different. There was a design in the middle of his pupil; the color was still blue, but there was certainly a mark there. Tentatively, the child stared at his own reflection as he lifted his small hand to touch his eye.

"It is the mark of our contract." A soothing, familiar voice came from the shadows, across the room.

Ciel didn't need to turn away from the mirror to know it was Sebastian. He continued to stare at his reflection while his butler walked over to him. "I thought discretion would be better suited. Placing our mark on your damaged eye allows you to hide it from view. It will remain hidden by your eye-patch."

"Do you have one?" Ciel asked quietly; still transfixed by his eye.

Sebastian nodded, "But of course, my lord." His teeth grasped the edge of his white glove, and tugged it off. Holding up the back of his hand for Ciel to see – Sebastian displayed his identical mark. "We are bound together now." He purred.

Ciel lowered his eyes and looked back at his reflection.

"…Are you a demon?" The child whispered.

Sebastian tilted his head with a slight smirk, as he pulled his glove back on. "What would draw young master to such a conclusion, I wonder?" He asked; it wasn't a serious question, but a baited one.

This child's perception never ceased to amaze and intrigue him.

"An Angel would n-never do such a thing." Ciel deducted quietly. "I-I don't know what else you would be."

The butler took a few more steps until he was standing right behind Ciel's small body in front of the mirror. "So you believe in God, _bocchan_?" He asked, honing in that the child had brought up Angels.

"Once…" The boy muttered. "But… if there was a God… my parents would love me. S-Someone would love me." He shuddered sadly.

Sebastian stared at the child's reflection. While Ciel could appear so regal and strong… he had moments where he still appeared as nothing more than a lovelorn child - perplexed by the world and it's cruel fate. "You should return to bed, _bocchan_. It is rather late."

"Do you love me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, as if he didn't even hear his butler's previous statement.

Leaning down at the waist, so his head was right alongside Ciel's, Sebastian reached his arm around the child, and grasped his chin between his fingers.

"Yes, my lord." He purred with a small smile – as their eyes stared at one another in the reflection of the mirror.

"…A-Are you lying?" The boy trembled, but did his best not to let apprehension show in his features.

Sebastian didn't answer; he could only stare back at his young master as the smirk on his face slowly disappeared.

Standing back upright, Sebastian placed a large hand on Ciel's small shoulder, and guided him back toward his bed and away from the mirror. Lifting the child effortlessly in his arms, the demon placed him on the mattress comfortably before tucking him in.

As Ciel stared up at his butler silently, Sebastian did the same, looking down at the small boy with a vacant expression. Reaching down, Sebastian's fingers lightly brushed some dark hair away from Ciel's forehead, before the back of his fingers continued on down the swell of his tender cheek.

The young Earl's eyes suddenly felt heavy and warm… and just as he drifted off, he heard Sebastian's faint voice finally answer:

"…Yes."


	3. His Butler, Playing

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian

Note I: This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel's parents are still alive, but very unkind individuals. Their unkindness turns on their son after an unfortunate mistake is made on Ciel's part. The story develops from there. Don't like? Don't read.

Soundtrack Inspiration: Pan's Labyrinth – "A Long, Long Time Ago" – by Javier Navarrete (used as Ciel's lullaby, so go find it and have a listen)

* * *

"Good morning, bocchan."

Ciel wearily opened his eyes before almost immediately shutting them again; the white, morning light that was streaming in through his recently opened windows was almost blinding. Letting out a sigh, the child rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up in bed.

"I trust you slept well?" The sinfully sweet voice of his butler wafted closer as he arrived by his bedside.

Ciel lowered his eyes, and turned on his bed, so he was now sitting on the edge of it. "You know I never do." He muttered irritably.

"Forgive me, bocchan." Sebastian chuckled closely into Ciel's ear, before he placed a chaste kiss on the boy's temple. "But what kind of butler would I be if I did not ask?"

The young Phantomhive child kept his eyes down and didn't respond, while his butler began to dress him for the day.

A year had passed; Ciel was **eight** now, and felt no closer to his goal of being emancipated from his neglectful parents by the hands of his demon. When Ciel's mind drifted back to the present, he looked down at Sebastian as he gently cradled Ciel's foot in his hand, before sliding on his shoe.

"You haven't forgotten our contract, have you?" The boy asked; he attempted to keep some authority in his voice, but still being young, his desperation and confusion crept in more than he wanted.

Sebastian turned his crimson eyes up to look at Ciel – and he smiled. "A contract cannot be forgotten, bocchan." He purred. "You have given me four years; a perfectly reasonable and adequate time to dismantle someone mentally, physically, and emotionally." The demon explained. Shifting forward on his knees a bit, Ciel blushed when he noticed the butler's taller torso was pressed between his lithe legs, forcing them to border his waist. The feeling of Sebastian's long arms snaking around his small body caused the child to panic a little more with the unusual position.

He turned his head to the side nervously – but could still feel the heat of Sebastian's warm breath in his ear. "Trust me, bocchan. Your parents will suffer as you have… and in three years time… you will be rid of them forever." He muttered huskily.

Just as his tongue snaked out to lap at the pulse beating rapidly in Ciel's jugular, the child whimpered. "S-Sebastian!" He exclaimed fearfully, pressing his weak palms against the butler's chest in an attempt to get him to stop.

The demon's eyes flashed for a brief moment, before he stood – releasing Ciel. "Forgive me, bocchan." He smiled, making a show of adjusting his black tie slightly. "You seem to have an unnatural ability to raze my composure. It's an unconsciously tempting and deadly fault of yours. We must try to work on it, hm?" He mused; as if it were the child's OWN fault that he was so attracted to him. Confidently walking away from the large bed with his flawless posture, Sebastian spoke again, "I will come for you when your breakfast is ready." He said, taking a moment to stop and bow back to Ciel from the door – before slipping out it.

Ciel shuddered and slowly stood from the side of his bed.

It was times like these when the boy began to wonder what he'd really gotten himself into. Sebastian had been so considerate and soothing to him when they had first met. He comforted him, he protected him, and he gently encouraged him. But since making their contract – Ciel noticed that comfort and protection… had morphed into a sense of ownership and possession.

It was a bit unnerving and incredibly confusing to the eight year old.

Especially at times like these; needless to say, this was not the first morning Ciel had been at the mercy of his butler's tongue and lips. Of course the demon was never able to get too far, before Ciel's naïve fear got the best of him, and he pulled away.

Sebastian never seemed _angry_ about Ciel's reluctance. In fact, if anything, it seemed to amuse him all the more. He was used to the routine: Ciel would timidly reject a brief advance in the morning… then, Sebastian would spend the day with his master, offering small tokens of affection and trust… before attempting, once again, to taste the child's skin or lips.

He just didn't understand. Ciel was treading on unstable ground: ground that was not _meant_ to be tread on by children who were only eight. And yet here he was – bound to a demon by contract, ignored by his parents, and forced to adjust and grow up faster than others his age.

"Breakfast is ready, my lord."

Sebastian's sudden voice caused Ciel to jump. He looked over toward the door and noticed his butler was calmly standing there. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? Slipping off the side of the bed, Ciel tried to hold his head high as he grabbed his eye patch and headed toward the door. Sebastian knelt down to his level expectantly, and took the patch from the child's small hand. With soothing, nimble fingers, Sebastian carefully tied the patch onto his master's head – successfully covering his contracted eye.

Placing his fingers beneath Ciel's chin, Sebastian smirked and tilted the boy's head up higher. "Remember, bocchan. Keep your head high. You are a Phantomhive descendant… and falter against no one. Not even your parents." He reminded him in a deep, lulling voice.

Over the past year, Sebastian had been coaching Ciel's confidence from its shaky depths. The abuse from his parents had certainly done a number on the boy, but it was the strength that lied beneath which intrigued Sebastian so. He had seen glimpses of Ciel's true potential, and it made his mouth simply water. He knew it was dangerous to tease Ciel - to give into his desires and occasionally try and taste the child's skin, or hold him a bit longer than usual…

But the boy was so hard to resist.

Sebastian had never been so attracted to a soul before.

In his mind, this was a game, and he was curious to see how far Ciel would let him go; day-by-day, year-by-year, caress after tempting caress. He knew it was considered 'wrong' by all human social standards to desire someone so young and pure, so to speak. But he was a demon; unbound and unaffected by society's rules.

Adjusting the small bow around Ciel's neck, Sebastian smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder – ushering him out of the room. Ciel followed, but soon, was walking down the mansion corridors and leading the way with his dutiful butler trailing closely behind.

* * *

While the day had progressed as planned (from meals to lessons, then free recreational reading), Ciel was summoned yet again to his father's study a few hours after dinner. The eight-year old had hoped that Sebastian might be present to offer him that nudge of encouragement… but his mother Rachel had ventured into London for the evening to do pick up her newest gown from the seamstress, and Sebastian was ordered to accompany her.

So when Ciel dragged himself back to his room after enduring his father's favorite riding crop – the boy simply lay on his bed, desperately trying to ignore the pain oozing from his back.

Resting his head on his arms, Ciel could feel his tormented tears still stinging his eyes, while some rolling out from beneath his patch. He was heartbroken of course – but with each passing assault, Ciel was finding his inner anger.

His resentment toward his parents was definitely growing.

Closing his good eye, the child tried to project himself to a happier memory. He remembered being watched by his Aunt one evening when he was smaller. His parents were attending some sort of prestigious ball and were not permitted to bring their child along. So his aunt had come to their estate to watch over her nephew. Ciel remembered a particular lullaby that she'd sung to him to help him fall asleep.

Of course it had been so long ago that he couldn't remember any of the words… just the tune. Hugging the pillow that was beneath him, Ciel shifted uncomfortably as the blood on his back began to dry and cake amidst the crop wounds.

Taking in a shaky breath, the child began to hum to himself: "Hmmm mmm-hmm mmm hmmm-hmmm-hmmm…" His voice was soft, gentle and perfectly pitched. It might seem like a futile effort; one might even question why the boy didn't seek out Tanaka's help, or try to clean off his back himself. But Ciel knew there was nothing he could do (at least, nothing he could do _well_), so he tried to comfort himself in the only way he knew how.

He projected himself to an earlier memory. Humming that lullaby had gotten him through many difficult times before Sebastian came along. But Sebastian wasn't here right now.

Or so he thought.

But suddenly, gentle hands began to caress his wounded back; he could feel a damp cloth, indicating his butler was probably cleaning him off. "Keep humming, bocchan," A deep voice whispered.

Ciel shuddered uncomfortably, but continued humming the hauntingly familiar lullaby over and over. His eyes drifted closed as he began to relax with the feeling of Sebastian's hands tending to his injuries. Soon, the boy's humming subsided as he successfully lulled himself to sleep.

Now if he had remained awake… the boy might have taken notice that the hands tending to him did not belong to Sebastian, but rather, a second demon.

The impeccably groomed demon sat on the bed beside the sleeping child; running his eyes over his small, vulnerable form. He had been a bit surprised that the child hadn't caught on to the small, tonal differences between his voice and Sebastian's… but it obviously worked in his favor. Placing a long finger on Ciel's tiny back, Claude began to trace small patterns on the exposed skin that peeked out from the bandages he'd just applied to his wounds.

'_So soft… so unsuspecting…'_ He thought huskily to himself. The amber-eyed demon watched the boy's back rise up and down with each slow, deep breath, indicating how deeply his slumber had overpowered him.

Moving his hand from Ciel's back, Claude threaded his spider-like fingers into the soft, velvety mop of hair atop his head. He bit back a small, pleased moan. How Sebastian managed to find and sway such desirable souls before HIM was frustrating, to say the least. He could feel Ciel's inner strength and purity pulsing with every beat of his heart, attempting to overcome the darkness he felt from years of abuse. Licking his lips, Claude slid his hand from the top of the boy's head, and moved to brush some of the hair away from his pale, slender nape.

Leaning down, the demon brushed his lips against Ciel's neck – emitting what sounded like a distorted, but satisfied, 'purr' from the back of his throat. Just as his tongue was beginning to peek past his lips in the hopes of tasting that smooth, alluring skin… a strong hand threaded itself into Claude's black-violet locks, and tugged his head back.

The demon lazily turned his gaze up toward Sebastian – who now stood behind him, eyes ablaze with an emotion familiar and common to demons of all shapes and sizes.

Possessive jealousy.

"If a spider creeps into my master's room… I am at full liberty to exterminate it." Sebastian snarled calmly. "And yet… here you are."

Claude's poised form slowly slid away from the tiny form on the bed, and stood. He adjusted his clothing slightly as Sebastian slowly released his hold on his hair. "Come now, Sebastian. The boy was wounded. You were unavailable, so…" A devilishly taunting smirk grew on his lips, "I took your place."

"You could _never_ take my place." Sebastian grinned back with a small scoff. He shifted his body between the bed his master occupied, and the rival demon that had snuck into his territory. "There's no point in lamenting over a lost prize. He is bound to me now." He purred. To prove it, Sebastian bit down on the finger of his glove, and removed the article of clothing with his teeth – to proudly display his Faustian mark.

But Claude didn't seem upset, or entirely bothered by the fact. "That mark means very little to me." He announced, adjusting his glasses on the edge of his nose. "If I wanted your master now, I would simply tear your arm off, and commandeer that contract for myself." Taking a step, Claude slowly turned his back on Sebastian and began to head toward the door. "No, Sebastian. I will return _one_ day before your four-year contract is complete: no earlier, and no later. It is then that I will usurp your delectable prize." He mused, as a confident smile grew on his lips.

At this declaration, Sebastian's confidence faltered for a brief second. His eyes narrowed toward the retreating demon as he paused at the door.

"I shall eagerly await that day. It will not be the first time you've given me a chance to humiliate you. It's overdue." He responded with a malicious, arrogant smirk.

Claude's body tensed just for a second, before he disappeared out the door and into the surrounding darkness.

Releasing a heavy, irritated sigh, Sebastian turned back to look at Ciel. He was still sleeping heavily; luckily the conversation between the two demons hadn't jolted him awake. Lifting the child in his arms carefully, the butler adjusted Ciel so he was lying properly on his bed – though still on his stomach, so as not to cause further pain to his back.

As his eyes drifted over the bandages Claude had placed on Ciel's back – Sebastian's mind drifted to the task at hand. He HATED others touching his property; be it Claude, or even Vincent Phantomhive – who _technically_ had every right to touch his own child. But with each strike the head of the household delivered onto his son… he was marring Sebastian's perfect master. He didn't want the boy to have any scars physically; he wanted him to remain fragile, helpless, and perfect.

Spending those long hours with Rachel as she picked up her newest tailored gown from the seamstress only made Sebastian's distaste for Ciel's parents rise. It didn't help that Rachel had repeatedly flirted and thrown herself at Sebastian in the carriage… though he made no response to her advances. He bore a striking resemblance to Vincent, which is apparently what was driving her lust toward the new butler.

When they returned, Sebastian was amused to see Rachel taking out her 'rejected frustration' on her husband, who was equally as pathetic in his usual, drunken stupor.

He was well aware that Vincent's drunken behavior often compelled him to beat his son – so Sebastian had left the feuding, dysfunctional couple in search of his wounded master. He definitely had not been expecting to slip into Ciel's room to see Claude looming over his young prize – tongue inches from sampling skin reserved for HIM alone. No. He would not allow anyone else to taste Ciel; the boy was too addicting and tempting. If Claude was already interested in the young Earl, Sebastian could only imagining how desperate his determination could get if he got a taste of him.

* * *

Rachel awoke with a gasp the next morning.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was not actually exposed to the horrors of her dream. Touching her brow with the back of her hand, Lady Phantomhive took a few deep breaths and began to calm down.

"Rachel?" Vincent muttered, slowly getting out of bed himself. "What is it?" He asked.

The young woman shook her head, "Nothing… just a nightmare." She breathed, smiling nervously.

"Mmm." Her husband grumbled as he headed toward the large antique cabinet to fetch his clothes for the day.

The Phantomhives began to ready themselves for the start of a new day; Tanaka arrived shortly after they were dressed to call them to breakfast. Rachel soon disappeared downstairs, while Vincent lingered behind to glance at a new book he planned to start as soon as his work for the day was finished.

Finally emerging from their master bedroom, Vincent began to make his way down the hall. But as he turned the corner, a small body bumped right into his long legs. Knowing it was his young son - he growled and pushed Ciel back – causing the child to tumble onto the ground.

"Ciel, don't run in th—" Vincent began to scold harshly, but he was interrupted when his son let out a piercing wail of pain. It made Vincent perk up with its sheer volume and pitch. For a brief moment, he actually panicked.

What if he accidentally had broke one of the child's bones? He hadn't pushed him away THAT hard, had he?

As Ciel continued to cry, face buried into the plush throw rug – his father noticed he was trembling and stiff. The boy's small tail coat had rode up a bit, and Vincent couldn't help but notice something lingering beneath his clothes. Kneeling down, Vincent grasped the edge of Ceil's coat and shirt, and lifted it up more so he could see what was covering his skin.

Bandages?

Vincent found himself thoroughly confused for a few minutes – before the memories of last night came flooding back to his mind. He had beaten Ciel with his riding crop. It wasn't the first time, either… but most of the time, Vincent repressed those memories and held himself strong. For some reason, however… this sighting of abuse struck him a bit harder, perhaps because he'd never seen the extent of his damage on Ciel before. The bandages were mostly white, though since landing on his back, some blood had begun to poke back through.

"Who bandaged you?" Vincent asked in a low voice.

His son still lay on the ground, clutching to the carpet beneath him. "S-Seb… astian…" Ciel answered in a pained voice.

Vincent didn't know what to say. He was always so hard on his son, and yes, part of him still did blame and dislike Ciel because of the grief he'd placed on his beloved Rachel. But something struck a small chord in Vincent's heart when he learned that the Phantomhive butlers had been tending to his child.

It was kind of immature: to think that after the beatings he would give his son, Ciel would just 'magically' heal. Vincent wondered how many long hours his little son had spent crying in pain, or wincing as the butlers tended to him. He wondered how his son could be so strong – to almost never portray his pain or hurt to them. He hid it well.

Yes, for the first time in years… Vincent Phantomhive felt a small, swell of regret for the treatment his son had to endure.

Reaching down, Vincent displayed a rare act of kindness, and gently hoisted his son back onto his feet. He crouched in front of Ciel, and held the boy lightly in his arms – as he wiped away a few of his tears with his large hand.

"Ciel," His father soothed - in a warmest tone that Ciel had heard in years. "I'm sorry."

The child's one, exposed blue eye looked up into the familiar face of the man who used to love him and take care of him… stunned. His father was apologizing? His father was helping him up and wiping his tears? He couldn't believe it. As much as Ciel hated his parents… it was moments like this he longed to get back to. He wanted his father to look at him this way… the way he always used to before tragedy struck their family by his hand.

Now that he was once again face-to-face with his father, Ciel noticed for the first time how much Sebastian looked like him. They were strikingly similar, with the exception of their eye color.

Ciel figured he must have been standing there with his mouth trembling open for a few minutes, before slowly his father pulled him into a hug; careful to mind his back wounds. Snapped back into reality with that gesture, Ciel wrapped his small arms around his father's neck, and savored the contact while he could.

But the father and son were not alone.

Standing still and unnoticed a little further down the hall – Sebastian's ruby eyes were flared to a slightly brighter (and more threatening) tone. His teeth were clenched and his body was tense.

_Mine._

This brief, rare reunion of father and son was not going to do him any favors.

_Mine._

If he wanted to keep the boy himself, he NEEDED Ciel to be one hundred percent behind their contract. Moments like this would only deter him, and make the child second-guess his decision.

Of course, even if Ciel reneged on the contract, he would still get to devour his soul. But he didn't WANT a soul that was loved and thankful. They were so bland; so common. No, he wanted the boy who wanted revenge. He wanted the boy who was still so innocent and naïve on the inside, while displayed an unnatural strength and determination on the outside.

_Mine._

"Come, Ciel." Vincent said, pulling away from his child and standing up. "We are late for breakfast."

The boy nodded, and let out one last quick breath. He'd composed himself again, and the brief interaction with his father had helped. As young as he was, Ciel was aware that Vincent would probably go back to mistreating him within the next couple of hours… but that small gesture was unexpected.

* * *

Arriving in the grand dining room, the family was served breakfast by Tanaka. As Ciel expected, his parents reverted back to giving him cold stares and snide comments.

When the meal ended, Sebastian was waiting for Ciel at the doorway of the dining room to begin their lessons for the day. "Come, young master. I will check your bandages before we begin your lessons." He smiled, bowing to the boy before he followed him down the hall toward his room. He couldn't help but notice the small smile on Ciel's lips as they walked; he was no doubt thinking about Vincent's brief token of affection.

'_I must remedy that…' _Sebastian thought angrily to himself.

Shutting the door behind him, Sebastian carefully eyed the child as he walked over to his grand bed, and lay down face first. The demon stalked toward him slowly and quietly, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside his small back. Lifting the boy's shirt and coat, the butler exposed the bandaged area – and gently began to run his fingers along them.

"I saw you in the _comforting_ embrace of your father, bocchan," He began; sarcasm slightly dripping from the use of the word 'comforting'… but the child didn't seem to catch it.

Ciel just rested his arms beneath his chin. "Yes. He accidentally knocked me over… and then… hugged me." He explained.

"He didn't 'accidentally' knock you over, bocchan," Sebastian corrected the boy, like he was already in a lesson. "He did it on purpose. It was only when he saw the extent of his damage from the other night – that he made a move to embrace you."

The ashen-haired boy frowned a bit, "So…" He muttered quietly.

Sebastian caught the small word, and couldn't help but glare at the back of the boy's head. Leaning over the child, Sebastian began to put more weight on his hands and body – so he was putting more and more pressure on Ciel's wounds. He saw the child visibly wince and begin to tremble… though he appeared to be holding back his discomfort. Or at least, trying to.

'_So proud, my bocchan,'_ Sebastian mused internally.

"I don't think it's wise to forget our goal, bocchan," He began to explain aloud; his fingers putting more and more pressure on Ciel's bandaged back. "Your parents have made you suffer for the past four and a half years. You cannot allow yourself to get sidetracked because the man who _dares_ call himself your father offers you a brief, token of affection." He purred into the child's ear. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian continued, "This is about more than affection, bocchan. This is about pride – and regaining control of your own life."

'…_If only for a day, before I __**claim**__ said-life.'_ He added mentally with a wicked smirk.

"They hate you. They despise you, and they will not stop until they break you." Sebastian said darkly, pressing on a particularly sensitive whip cut on the boy's back – which erupted a small cry past his lips. "You must not let them, young master. By beginning to trust your father again after a simple 'hug'… you are putting yourself in more danger. They will continue to humiliate you, and make you weak. Disregard their emotional and psychological warfare, bocchan. Remember why you hate them."

Ciel had tears springing from his clenched eyes, "S-Sebastian!" He cried out as the weight on his back became significantly heavier.

Then suddenly, it was gone.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry, bocchan." The demon purred in a falsely apologetic tone. "I did not mean to hurt you. I've finished inspecting your bandages, and they're fine." He smiled, reaching down and hoisting Ciel into his arms. Placing the child in his lap, Sebastian's ruby colored eyes trailed over his flushed face. Ciel wasn't crying, but he was wiping away the tears that had tumbled down his cheeks from the pain.

Encompassing his arms around Ciel, Sebastian drew the young boy to his chest. "If you ever need comfort, bocchan… you need only come to **me**." He lulled in a seductive tone. "I am all you have. And you are all I have. I will _always_ be here for you."

_Lies._

Still, Ciel wrapped his tiny arms around Sebastian's neck and relaxed into the hug. The day had only just begun, and already, he'd had two people hurt his already tender and sore back… and both were seemingly 'on accident'. As he sat straddling Sebastian's lap, Ciel's head rested on the demon's broad shoulder – while the older man tenderly held him.

"Come." Sebastian said finally, lifting Ciel in his arms with great ease as he stood. "We must begin your lessons." He smiled, nestling his nose into Ciel's soft temple before he set him down, and escorted him out of the room.

* * *

The tall, shadowed figure stood… staring down at the boy while he slept.

It was so wrong on so many levels.

It was disgusting. It was low. It was inhumane. It was cold, and uncalled for. It was unprecedented, and against the rules. It was, in every sense of the word: evil.

But Sebastian had something within his grasp… something he _actually _wanted.

And he was not about to let it slip away.

It had been a bold move to flare up the child's injury, in order to make his point – and create a devastating sense-memory for him. The demon didn't WANT the father and son to reconnect, and seeing Vincent falter toward his recovering child had the potential of ruining Ciel's dependence on Sebastian himself.

He wanted, no, NEEDED the young boy to trust him and _only_ him. He needed Ciel to depend on him, and be incapable of surviving without him.

If he had to play dirty to attain his prize, then he would. Sebastian felt no remorse for Vincent or his wife Rachel. They had lost a child, and it was tragic, yes… but that was _**no**_ excuse for making your other, innocent child the bane of your existence. Ciel's inner frustration and vulnerability were just so desirable.

On nights like this, when the boy was sleeping without a care in the world… Sebastian found himself at the very edge of temptation. How he longed to claim those small, peach-petal lips… how he longed to touch his smooth skin… how he longed to drink the slow, savory flavor of his soul.

Kneeling by Ciel's bed, Sebastian leaned over and gently threaded his long fingers into the boy's velvety soft locks.

"You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive," He whispered huskily into the sleeping Earl's ear.

His tongue lightly slipped out of his mouth, and flicked the shell of Ciel's ear. The boy made a small noise in his sleep, and stirred slightly… but didn't wake.

"You must remember that." He purred, suppressing a content sigh at the scent of innocence flooding his nose.

* * *

Over the next several months, the husband and wife of the Phantomhive household began to get suspicious.

They were generally trusting and well-received individuals… but a growing number of strange coincidences and occurrences began to peak their paranoia. It began in small ways: the occasional cut from a knife or broken cup… a sliver, or stubbed appendage. Then it grew to include tripping, excessive arguing, illness, or a small tumble down the stairs.

Now physical accidents were becoming common, but not as common as the nightmares. Rachel had started having them first, but gradually her husband began to wake in the night in a dead sweat, just like her. They both played it off as nothing but stress – but in truth, the nightmares were nothing of the sort. They were terrifying; full of horrible, disfigured creatures, torture, humiliation, fear…

The couple considered 'staying up all night' as part of their routine about four times a week. The other three days permitted them a few hours of sleep… before waking up from another nightmare.

It was putting a serious strain on the pair and their relationship.

Of course, this resulted in Rachel and Vincent lashing out at Ciel even more. When they were just starting to loose sleep, they started to attack Ciel on a regular basis - emotionally, physically and mentally. Yet after the third week… their harassment of Ciel began to waver. For one thing, summoning the boy forward became an event in itself. Sometimes, Ciel wouldn't even show up… and at other times he would come sauntering in after making his parents wait for hours; a smug little look spread on his face.

Aside from being tardy to his own punishments, Ciel began to try and fight back at times. He would lash out, kick, slap, or even bite. His behavior would fend off his mother most of the time – but it only seemed to spur his father on, especially when he was drunk (which, consequently, was more often than not lately).

Soon enough, the problems the Phantomhives were experiencing in their personal lives began to leak into their business. Vincent began to slip in his work, and fall behind on important deals that were needed to keep the Funtom Company alive and well.

It really seemed to have a snowball effect; once one bad thing started to happen, another would follow.

"I'm telling you, Rachel…" Vincent said anxiously pacing in their bedroom. "We didn't experience any of this before. Things have gotten worse ever since Sebastian arrived."

Rachel rolled her eyes before rubbing them wearily. "You're talking nonsense, Vincent. We've just been having a rough patch. It has nothing to do with anyone but us. Things are bad, but they'll get better… they always do." She reassured them.

"Ciel's acting differently, too." He grumbled, seeming to ignore his wife's hollow words of comfort. "He's becoming much more disobedient. He spends far too much time with Sebastian…"

The head of the Phantomhive household was immediately sidetracked from his thoughts, when the slender hand of his wife struck him across the cheek. A resounding 'crack' was heard as skin met skin, and slowly, Vincent turned to look at her.

"That's. _Enough_. Vincent." She bit out worriedly. "You can't spout these insane theories around so freely. Do you have any idea how _ridiculous_ you sound? Get yourself together… or god help me…" She threatened.

The man narrowed his eyes at his wife, before slowly moving around her and getting into bed. Rachel stood there and stared at the stubborn man for a few minutes, before she too, shifted around the bed and slid into it.

Neither would sleep tonight.

* * *

Another year.

Ciel was nine now, and had been interacting less and less with his parents at Sebastian's request. He really only saw them for meals, or the occasional beating if he was unable to avoid it. Other than that, Ciel found his days were occupied with lessons, tea, and of course… his dark knight, Sebastian.

His parents, on the other hand, had been getting worse and worse.

Vincent had become violently ill over the last few days, and the cause was still unknown. He initially thought it was food poisoning – but realized that no one else had gotten sick, AND it had been almost a week, and he was still under the weather.

He couldn't take it any more. He took as much medicine as possible, and had some of the best doctors in London come to see him. Their diagnosis was all the same: flu bug. But what kind of flu stuck with you for months?

"His behavior is coming increasingly worrisome, my lady," Sebastian explained with a feigned, concerned expression. "Might I have your permission to take the precautions needed to ensure that Lord Phantomhive does not endanger himself, or others?"

Rachel sighed and nodded as she sipped her tea in the conservatory. "Please do, Sebastian. I grow more and more worried about his condition each day. He has been sick for so long, that I believe the illness is beginning to play with his mind." She scoffed, shaking her head. "The other day, he swore to me that the paintings in our room were moving and whispering…"

"How tragic." Sebastian sighed – holding back a small, knowing smile that threatened to grace his lips.

He enjoyed toying with humans. They were such fascinating creatures, and each human had a different reaction to a similar circumstance. Leaning down, he grasped Rachel's hand delicately in his hand, and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

"Rest assured, my lady. I will make sure your husband is given the best treatment possible. I will do everything in my power to help him."

Rachel blushed and trailed her eyes over Sebastian's handsome face. "Thank you, Sebastian." She smiled.

* * *

A week of illness turned into a month… and a month quickly turned into two months.

Vincent had been cooped up in his room for the past two months. Each time he tried to leave, Sebastian would always be there to stop him. He would speak in that silky sweet voice of his, and remind Vincent that he was in no condition to be venturing outside of his bedroom. He had tried on a few occasions to sneak into the gardens for some fresh air, but Sebastian had prevented him again.

At one point, Vincent even tried to use force… and what he discovered was that Sebastian was super-humanly strong: stronger than he _should_ be. He had allayed his fears and suspicions to Rachel later that night… but she brushed him off. She reminded Vincent that being sick, he was weak – so trying to move past Sebastian would be a futile task, since his strength would not have returned.

It seemed like a plausible rationale… despite the fact that Vincent knew he wasn't THAT weak. He still should have been able to get Sebastian out of his way.

On one particularly gray, overcast morning, Vincent was ready to snap. He had been trapped in his room for so long that the air was stale; it smelt of sick, warmth, and was almost so putrid it made him want to disable all his own senses just for some relief. Rachel wasn't staying in the master bedroom with him any more, for fear of contaminating himself. So he was alone for most of the time.

Heading over to the large windows, he pushed the curtains aside in the hopes of opening them – and relishing a fresh breeze from the outside world.

But his hopes were dashed when he saw iron bars blocking him from actually getting to that window. Panicked, Vincent rushed to the other window – only to find that they too were barred. Anger, fear and panic welled up inside him; he made a mad dash for the door in search of freedom… but all he was met with – was a butler.

Sebastian.

He was holding a tray of tea, and Rachel was standing slightly behind him – giving her husband an odd stare.

"Going somewhere, my lord?" Sebastian purred as he entered with Rachel behind him. "If you are in need to something, I would be happy to get it for you."

Vincent shook and trembled; he was so enraged. "Why are there BARS on my windows?" He snapped.

Rachel and Sebastian exchanged a quick glance, before Rachel stepped forward. "It's just a precaution, darling." She cooed, rubbing his arms. "You've been so… temperamental and… delusional lately. You're in no condition to be going outside, or doing any work of any kind. We're trying to help."

"This isn't helping." Vincent growled. "I've been cooped up in this room for the past TWO months! I'm going crazy! I haven't been outside; I'm being kept prisoner in my own home!"

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Forgive me, my lord, but the lady is correct. Your mind has been clouded by your lingering fever. Things are not always what they seem… and your ill state is undoubtedly causing you to think the worst." He soothed dutifully.

"S-Something's going on here…" Vincent spat weakly, starting to feel dizzy. His eyes met Sebastian's – only to see the butler staring at him with a small, content smirk. "Something isn't right." He exclaimed, before dropping to his knees, and wrenching into a nearby bedpan.

As he began to vomit, Rachel backed up toward the door – trembling as she watched her husband succumb to his illness once more.

"You should rest, my lord." Sebastian suggested, leaving the tray of tea and toast for Vincent, before he moved out of the room and ushered Rachel along with him. "I will return to check on you in a few hours."

Closing the door, Sebastian barely heard Vincent's choked yells of outrage and protest as he produced a key… and locked the door behind him.

Rachel wrung her hands together anxiously as she eyed the key, "Is… that really necessary?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, it is, my lady." Sebastian sighed, as if the subject was a dire one. "Your husband's fever is getting worse by the day. Did you not notice the crazed look in his eye? I am beginning to fear for your safety, and the safety of your son."

She nodded slowly, "I see." The woman stared at the door to her bedroom for a few minutes, before she gently touched Sebastian's arm. "I'm glad you're here, Sebastian. I cannot imagine what I would do if Vincent was in this state, and I was here alone."

"You are quite welcome, my lady," Sebastian purred – leaning down so his face was closer to hers. "Shall you take tea in the drawing room, this afternoon?"

Rachel blushed and shifted her eyes down, "That will do, Sebastian."

With a nod, she turned and disappeared down the hall. Sebastian watched her go – his devilish smirk growing more and more with each step she took. He knew Rachel would be the easiest to break; women always had a weaker will than men. For Sebastian, it was a simple matter of seducing them, before dismantling them.

His approach with Vincent had to be far more calculated. The man was smart, and seemingly, had already caught on to the fact that Sebastian 'might' have something to do with all this. Yes, he was seeing to it that Vincent stayed ill… and yes, he was seeing to it that Vincent wasn't permitted to go outside. Isolation could do wonderful and horrible things to the mind. He wanted the man to slowly crack – and keeping him locked away from the outside world in a fevered state would send him into a spiral of confusion, mistrust and madness.

It was incredibly twisted… but Sebastian was having an exceptionally good time.

And he had one little boy to thank - _Ciel_. It was because of him and his torment that he was permitted to play with his parents. He was giving Sebastian the opportunity to do what he did best: torture unworthy souls. He was dismantling them slowly and surely, and Sebastian was taking pleasure from every moment. They were so pathetic.

The thought of his beautiful master almost made Sebastian seek him out. Could he tell the child how wonderfully devious he was? Could he be honest, and tell Ciel that he was enjoying torturing his parents on his behalf?

Knowing his work was not yet complete, Sebastian quickly brewed the tea for Rachel – and headed off to the drawing room where he knew she would be waiting. Her husband was locked away in his room, and incapacitated for now. Sebastian just had to start breaking down HER will.

It may seem a bit fast… considering he still had two years remaining to complete the contract. But Sebastian was a sadistic bastard; he wanted Ciel's parents in a complete wreck before he took their lives.

Ciel was making a trip into the city with Tanaka today, so the butler wasn't really concerned about either of them being disturbed.

Setting the tea down, he noticed Rachel was standing near the rainy window with a small smile on her lips. "I need to confess something, Sebastian." She began in a low voice.

Perhaps she thought she was the one manipulating him – but Sebastian was steps ahead in this game.

"What is it, my lady?" He asked, playing along.

Rachel smirked and kept her eyes focused outside, "I am rather jealous of the bond you share with my son." She admitted. "The way you hold him, assist him, look at him so devotedly – while my own husband rots away in his room from some incurable illness. It isn't fair."

"Forgive me, my lady," Sebastian smirked as he approached her from behind. Wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist, he heard her intake a short breath. "Are you feeling neglected? If so, you know I am here to serve the Phantomhive household in any way that I can." Leaning forward, Sebastian's warm lips trailed down her neck. "Perhaps there is some way I can assist you."

Rachel didn't require any more coaxing. Turning around, she threw her arms around Sebastian's shoulders and kissed him hotly on the lips. The fact that the butler had rejected her once before during a carriage ride didn't seem to trigger any warning with Rachel - what mattered was that here and now, Sebastian seemed to want her.

Sebastian chuckled into the embrace, and roughly threw Rachel to the floor. She cried out in surprise, but moaned immediately after when the handsome, virile butler hiked up her dress and positioned himself between her legs. Rachel Phantomhive was not an unattractive woman; on the contrary, she was beautiful. But the demon knew he would never desire another woman, no matter how beautiful… not after meeting Ciel. Just thinking about how that child would soon be in his possession was turning him on more than it should. But, then again, that drive was allowing him to go through with his plan to break Rachel into submission.

His long fingers and hands quickly roamed around her legs; rubbing her thighs, pushing them farther apart while he snapped her garters. Rachel rolled her head back onto the throw rug they occupied – completely overtaken by the sensation of having a man touch her again with such energy.

"Sebastian…" She moaned out, gripping his face in her hands. She pressed their mouths together once more.

The demon growled, _'Ah, so she wants a kiss?'_ He thought bemusedly to himself. Pressing more of his weight on her, Sebastian began to claim her mouth with his tongue and teeth. In fact, the kiss was so intense that when he pulled back – Rachel had blood lingering in and around her mouth. But the woman was in a complete daze… and didn't seem to notice the damage his fangs had done.

Grabbing the front of her dress, Sebastian violently tugged it down as he began to bite and suck on her breasts with little to no care. This was purely carnal; it was strictly strategic. He would break her resolve, and if he was lucky, inflict a bit of pain on her as well. His lips and teeth found the soft skin of her neck again. And as he began to bite down and suck on the sensitive skin there – Rachel cried out again… only this time, her voice was laced in a bit more pain.

"S-Seb… astian…" She breathed out. "Not so r-rough…"

The butler ignored her, and quickly hoisted her legs up a bit higher as he ground his hips into the apex of her legs. She moaned (_just like some common whore_, Sebastian thought in the back of his mind) and tried to arch her body toward him in desperate need. Undoing his own pants, Sebastian quickly tore off the small, piece of delicate fabric that hid the woman from view – and thrust into her without any warning or preparation.

Rachel shrieked in absolute pain, and for a couple of moments, panic seemed to strike her. "S-Stop!" She cried out, gritting her teeth as tears streaked down her beautiful face from the agony of being violated in such a raw fashion.

"But this is what you wanted, my _lady_," Sebastian hissed vehemently into her ear. His thrusting increased in it's pace, and soon, Rachel's unbearable pain was replaced by pleasure when he began to hit that sweet spot inside her. Her nails clutched onto Sebastian's pristine, black coat, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his toned waist as he drove into her.

Sebastian dove his head down to once again bite and mar the flawless skin of her neck. He needed to leave visible signs… he needed Vincent to know in order for his plan to continue moving along.

Rachel climaxed rather quickly, and after a few more violent thrusts into her weak, exhausted body – Sebastian released as well.

However, a small noise caught the attention of both – and the two panting lovers looked over at the door, horrified to see a stunned, wide-eyed (and frozen) Ciel standing in the doorway of the drawing room.

Sebastian's eyes flickered for just a second, "Bocchan…" He muttered apologetically.

It was undoubtedly a scarring sight for a young boy. His butler was on top of his mother on the floor; her clothing was in disarray, her dress was hiked and pooled around her waist – while his butler was connected to her at the hips in a vulgar display. She had blood around her mouth and neck, while Sebastian just had some around his lips.

Ciel didn't know what to say or do.

"Get out, Ciel!" Rachel shrieked angrily when her senses came flooding back.

The child immediately winced at the harsh tone, and took off running down the hall. Sebastian quickly got to his feet, and composed his clothing again.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

But Sebastian didn't answer. The butler's demeanor seemed to change; he looked furious, unhappy, and almost borderline violent.

"S-Sebastian, you're not leaving! I command you to stay!" She yelled, beginning to panic more and more. Her son had seen her; would he tell his father?

The demonic servant still didn't give the flailing woman on the floor an answer. Instead, he left the room and quickly began to search the mansion for any sign of Ciel.

This wasn't good. The boy wasn't actually supposed to SEE him violating his mother. Sebastian had an indescribable desire to keep his methods hidden from Ciel; he didn't need to know HOW the demon was dismantling his parents… he just needed to see the end result. Something about Ciel catching him in such a position made his blood boil.

Children were impressionable, and he didn't want the boy to get the wrong idea.

As he approached Ciel's room, the mark on the back of his gloved hand began to throb with a dull heat. The child was close.

Slipping into his room, Sebastian gently closed and locked the door behind him. From outside, a small flash of lightning was seen, before a low, rumbling of thunder followed soon after. Apparently, Ciel and Tanaka had returned from the city in time before the storm.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian called gently; ruby eyes already intensely locked on his target.

Ciel was seated on the edge of his bed – his shoulders were hunched down a bit in what seemed like embarrassment (or perhaps disappointment). The nine year old kept his good eye glued to the floor.

"Bocchan." Sebastian called again, kneeling in front of the child – before taking his small hands into his larger ones comfortingly. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He sighed. "But I promise you… it was only done to further our cause. I will break your parents one year at a time, until our contract is up. It was not my intention to have you witness my most recent act of warfare… but what's done is done."

Ciel didn't answer, and he didn't look up. He looked so heartbroken. Sebastian wasn't used to facing such an odd reaction. It would have been so much easier if the boy had yelled at him, or hit him, or cried, or looked frightened. But no… instead, Ciel just sat there. He looked like a confused little animal, with his large eyes and small body.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian spoke cautiously, lifting his hands from Ciel's, in favor of cupping the boy's cheeks in his white gloves. "Do you forgive me, bocchan?" He asked silkily, nestling his nose against the smaller one of the child. "This is just a game. And we're winning." He encouraged lightly. "When the game is complete, you and I will still have each other. You're all I desire, bocchan. Please don't forget that." He reassured the boy.

Ciel nodded slowly, but still didn't speak.

There was a twinge of something in Sebastian's chest; it was an odd feeling, and one he didn't recognize. Regret? Not for the action itself, but for being caught by Ciel in said-action?

Lifting the stunned, silent boy up – Sebastian carefully put him to bed as the storm continued to rumble and flash outside. But when he was finished, Sebastian slipped off his black tailcoat and shoes, and slid into the large bed next to Ciel. His arms instantly wrapped around the boy, and pulled him up against the warmth of his chest.

"The storm tonight is a dangerous one, bocchan." The demon whispered in his ear. "I will stay here this evening."

He felt Ciel nod his head slowly, but remain as still as possible. The butler waited as patiently as he could – which turned out being about twenty-minutes – before Ciel gradually snuggled closer into his arms, and lifted his head to rest beneath Sebastian's chin.

_He'd never felt so confused. He was conflicted, undoubtedly between being shocked and appalled at what he'd seen… and being jealous and concerned that he really was nothing more than a pawn to in this demon's demented games._

Of course who was responsible for opening the door for this demon? He was. Guilt was weighing heavily on Ciel's soul as his mind continued to replay the sight of him walking in on Sebastian and his mother.

"Don't… do things like that anymore…" Ciel whispered unhappily.

Sebastian closed his eyes as a small smile touched his lips, "Worry not, my lord. Such actions need only be done once. From this point on, the only person locked in my embrace will be you… my bocchan." He hummed in a husky tone against Ciel's small ear. The boy trembled, and instinctively clutched tighter to his demon as another rumble of thunder was heard from outside.

_'That's it... clutch to me...'_ The demon purred internally, _'Depend on me, cling to me... forgive everything I might do... this is all in your name, dear Ciel...'_


	4. His Butler, Rescuing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel's parents are still alive, but very unkind individuals. Their unkindness turns on their son after an unfortunate mistake is made on Ciel's part. The story develops from there. Don't like? Don't read.

**Soundtrack Inspiration:** Pan's Labyrinth OST – by Javier Navarrete (overall great soundtrack, and I listen to it whenever I write this story)

* * *

"I think you're right, Vincent." Rachel stewed, sitting by her husband's bedside.

He didn't seem to be getting any better; physically, his flu was still infecting his body, and mentally, he was teetering back and forth between being stable, and being mad. At times, he seemed to accept the fact he was sick… while other times, Vincent would curse a violent storm; spouting theories that Sebastian was personally plotting against him, and keeping him locked away.

Rachel, on the other hand, had become quite bitter with her new butler and her son. She had managed to sleep with Sebastian, but he had abandoned her the moment Ciel caught them. Now, the beautifully handsome servant was _pointedly_ ignoring her, and acting coolly; he did not fall for her charms, and almost seemed to look at her in a distasteful way.

The woman didn't like it at _all_.

"Ciel and Sebastian spend far too much time together." Her voice wafted through the air in bitterness. "Apparently… we're not giving Sebastian _enough_ to do." She purred bitterly, as her mind began rolling over different scenarios to separate the two.

Her jealousy was definitely getting the better of her, and instead of thinking about what would be best for her son… Rachel was plotting on how to push him out of Sebastian's favor. She wanted Sebastian to dote on her; _she_ wanted to be the most stunning creature residing within the Phantomhive Household. Sebastian so closely resembled her husband, and while they were both attractive, Vincent's looks were decaying before her eyes… whereas it almost seemed like Sebastian was becoming more and more handsome each time she saw him.

"L-Let me out of this room," Vincent muttered weakly.

Rachel tilted her head and looked down at her husband in the bed. "Don't start this again, dear," She whispered. "You're not well. Let me take care of this… while you just concentrate on getting better." Standing up, she smoothed out her floor length gown and headed for the doors. "I'll be back to check on you when the doctor arrives for his weekly check up." She reassured him with a nod, before disappearing out the door.

Producing a small key in hand, Rachel locked the bedroom door and left her husband once more. She had convinced herself that it was for his own good – and Sebastian had been right to suggest a 'quarantine' for Vincent, while he fought off this strange sickness. It wasn't just affecting his body, but his mind as well… or so Rachel had been led to believe. After all, how credible could someone be if they ranted and raved about 'moving' paintings, dark shadows, demonic images, conversations that never happened, conspiracy theories, and more.

As the young woman walked passed the estate's library, she paused upon spotting a familiar tall, dark-haired form. Sebastian. The devilishly handsome butler was leaning over her little son as he sat at a table; book in front of him, pen in hand, and feet childishly kicking at air as they dangled from the large chair he was sat upon. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the scene. Sebastian was so close to Ciel; physically, mentally, and emotionally, it seemed. Even now, she couldn't hear what lesson they were discussion, because Sebastian instructed Ciel in a soft whisper, intimately beside his ear.

"Ciel." Rachel called.

The pair looked up, and Ciel's legs stopped swinging beneath the table. Sebastian straightened up to look at Rachel with a hint of annoyance and pity.

_Oh, how she despised it so._

"We're going on a little visit this evening… to an old friend of mine." She announced coldly. "Make sure you're bathed and ready to depart in an hour. He'll be expecting us." Rachel finished firmly.

Her eyes flickered up to meet the intriguing claret colored ones, which were currently staring her down. "_Your_ services, however, will not be required this evening, Sebastian," She added with a hint of amusement in her tone. "I will take Ciel there myself."

"My lady," Sebastian purred, placing a hand over his heart as a small, challenging smirk graced his lips. "I don't believe it is becoming of a woman of your status to travel to a gentlemen's house alone, with only your son."

Rachel tensed and pursed her lips together. "How do you know the friend of mine is a gentlemen?"

"It was merely a guess." Sebastian mused. "A correct one, judging by your reaction and the absence of a correction." The butler deducted. "It would be more befitting, my lady, if I were to accompany you and the young master."

The lady of the house chuckled, "Perhaps. But seeing how the gentlemen we are visiting is an old friend of _mine_… formalities are not required, nor are they _necessary_." Rachel nodded curtly. "You will remain here, and continue your duties alongside Tanaka. Make sure Ciel is ready and appropriately dressed. We will leave shortly to arrive in time for dinner."

With that, she disappeared down the hall, leaving the contracted pair alone.

Sebastian's eyes blazed for a brief moment, before shifting to the young boy before him. Ciel's head was lowered a bit; he could almost feel the uncomfortable dread and uncertainty radiating from his heart and soul.

"Fear not, bocchan," The demon lulled, stroking the top of the nine-year-old's head. "We are connected. If you desire my presence or protection while you are away, you need only speak my name… and I will come to you." He purred, leaning down and dipping his nose into the soft hair behind Ciel's ear. "Let us end your lessons for today, and retreat to your bedroom."

Ciel nodded silently, and slid off the chair. Sebastian tidied the books and put them away before they left the mansion's library. They made their way through the looming halls of the Phantomhive estate in silence, until finally reaching the boy's room. Sebastian quickly readied a bath for his little master, before undressing him and settling him into it. He sat behind the beautiful child on a stool, while Ciel was perched in the tub, surrounded by perfectly tempered water and lavish bubble bath. With his coat off and his sleeves rolled up, the demon began to gently caress and wash the child's shoulders, neck, limbs and hair.

"Bocchan," Sebastian spoke eventually. "You are rather quiet. Are you worried about your mother taking you out this evening?"

Ciel shrugged his lithe shoulders. "I…" He paused, and Sebastian could see him almost visibly tense up. "No." He answered.

The demonic butler couldn't help but smirk. His young master was learning to 'conceal' his weaknesses. It was a good start, but Ciel had yet to learn that while he could hide his true feelings from others, _Sebastian_ would _always _be able to see right through him.

"There is no need to lie to me, bocchan," He reassured the boy, leaning in so his lips were against Ciel's ear. His long arms had also come to wrap around the upper part of the boy's small, exposed torso – ignoring the fact his rolled-sleeves were going to get damp in the process. "Is there a reason you seem so distracted?" He inquired gently. "Do you know who this 'family friend' is that you are going to meet?"

Ciel kept his large, exposed blue eye on the water rippling in front of him. "No… it's…" He stopped himself again, and released a slow breath. "It's just a feeling. Nothing more." The stoic boy explained.

"If you insist." Sebastian smiled, carefully lifting his young master out of the bathtub. After drying him and redressing him, the pair headed into Ciel's bedroom once more – where Sebastian finished getting him ready. Smoothing the boy's hair out with his skilled, long fingers, Sebastian stared into the large, doe-like blue eye that was exposed to him as he knelt before his little master. Ciel was perched on the side of the bed, simply waiting for the 'fussing' to be over with.

"If I may, bocchan," The demon began smoothly. "I would like you to promise me something."

Ciel lifted his eye up to look at his demon curiously. "You're already getting my soul," The little boy intelligently reminded him. "What more could I possibly promise you?"

"My dear boy," Sebastian smirked, exhaling a small breathy laugh. "I want you to promise me that you will not allow _anyone_ else to touch you." He clarified in a deep voice. Leaning forward a bit, Ciel stiffened when Sebastian's face stopped inches from his own. "I am quite… possessive… over my things, you see," The demon muttered huskily - his breath trailing across Ciel's lips in the barest of butterfly strokes. "And as our contract draws to an end… I wish to keep you as perfect as you were when we first met."

Ciel's face flushed, and he scooted back on the bed a little. "E-Enough." He stammered, "There is still almost _two_ years for the contract to be completed."

"Hmm," Sebastian paused, shifting his eyes to the ceiling in 'mock' consideration, before looking back to Ciel with a smile. "I prefer to think of it as **one**… considering you told me I could have your soul when you were eleven. You never specified whether it would be early in that year, or later. So I chose to use my own discretion." Sebastian purred, crawling over the boy. "Soon, your parents will not stand between us anymore. You will be free from their neglect, and the pain they've forced on you."

The young child looked up at the demon hovering over his small torso intimately – before tearing his eyes away, "And sent into another stage of neglect and pain as your… possession?" He cleverly argued.

Sebastian chuckled, craning his head down and nuzzling the crook of Ciel's neck with his nose.

"Ah, you are becoming smarter with every passing minute, bocchan." He breathed hotly. "It's incredibly attractive to me."

Ciel blushed and weakly pushed his hands against Sebastian's chest and sat up. While the strength wasn't there, Sebastian obeyed and eased up from the boy before standing at the side of his bed again. "My mother is waiting." He reminded the demon.

"Indeed she is." Sebastian sighed, his lip curling into a small, detestable sneer – before he replaced it with a smile. "Come then, bocchan." He led the boy out of the room and back into the hall; their destination was the front entrance, where Sebastian was sure Rachel would already be waiting to whisk her son away.

Correction… whisk HIS possession away.

But that woman was a fool, and Sebastian saw through her little rouse; her childish attempt to pull her son away from him. Little did she know, that she was challenging a devil… not a butler…

* * *

Ciel was uncomfortable.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact he was alone with his mother for the first time in years, perhaps it had to do with the fact he was at a strangers' house… or perhaps it was the awkward dinner he found himself taking part in.

The mansion of the Viscount Druitt was a grand one; it was bright, lavishly decorated, and apparently, a magnet for socialites and masquerade balls of the most exquisite kind. But for some reason, Ciel didn't feel at home there. The table they were sitting at was extremely large; especially considering it was a private dinner for the three of them. Rachel spoke and laughed with Druitt over the meal, while Ciel stayed quiet and simply picked at his food. Why was there such an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach? Why did he feel so vulnerable sitting there? Nothing had happened yet, aside from basic introductions and the meal.

"…But alas, my dear Lady, I must confess," The over-dramatic voice of Druitt caught Ciel's ear again. "I had heard how stunning and beautiful your little Ciel was… but rumors and myth cannot compare to the stunning creature seated here." He gushed. "You've done an excellent job raising him."

Rachel sipped from her wine and smirked, "Thank you, Viscount."

"Perhaps the young master would like a keepsake before you go?" He purred. "I have so many trinkets around this large, lonely mansion that I don't know what to do with them all."

Rachel shifted her eyes over to her son calmly. "Would you like that, Ciel?"

The young child sheepishly shook his head, kept his eyes down, and didn't say a word. He didn't like this whole situation; something just felt so off about it.

"Ciel," Rachel continued in a firmer, colder tone. "Go with the Viscount. He's offering you something from his home. It is only polite to accept." She scolded lightly. Running her delicate finger along the top of the wine glass, Rachel smiled, "I will wait for you here." She encouraged.

The one-eyed child tentatively looked up to his mother, before sliding down off the seat.

"Excellent." The Viscount muttered huskily, shooting Rachel an appreciative look. She nodded to him, as he moved around the table toward Ciel. "Come, little robin. This won't take long." He mused. "You will back home, safe in bed before you know it…"

Ciel swallowed as he was ushered out of the grand dining hall by the Viscount, and led further into the mansion. They made their way down multiple halls, all of which were void of staff or other living beings; just steeped in art, statues, throw rugs and the occasional piece of furniture. When they reached one particular room, the Viscount led Ciel inside. The child gazed around curiously, but skeptically – eying the strange toys and figures that were displayed through out. Though it wasn't merely some kind of 'display' room… since there was a bed and some other furniture as well.

"Is this your room?" Ciel asked quietly.

The Viscount's eyes brightened mischievously, "What a clever boy you are." He grinned. "As promised, you may take a keepsake from here home." Shifting his eyes upward, his smile faded a bit, "The toy soldiers on the middle shelf are particularly valuable." He hinted.

Ciel shifted nervously on his feet, before he walked across the dark room to the shelf that housed a number of small, toy soldiers. His large, blue eye ran across the figures carefully, before he picked one up to examine it. Of course, panic immediately tightened his chest when he felt the warm body of the Viscount press against his small back.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel whispered quickly.

The Viscount chuckled lightly, "Sebastian? You've named the toy already. How _precious_." He lulled, snaking one arm around Ciel's small waist, while the other hand dipped into the boy's soft, velvety hair and began to stroke it. "You really are a magnificent creature, my little robin," He whispered hotly into Ciel's ear, causing the boy to cringe. "Such treasured creatures like yourself deserved to be worshiped, loved, and preserved in your youthful beauty."

"My mother is waiting," Ciel said quickly, trying to tug his small body out of the Viscount's grip.

Druitt laughed merrily, "Oh dear boy, your mother has _already_ left." He soothed the child, who looked even more startled with this piece of information. "Oh, did she not tell you? I will be watching over you this evening." He smiled slyly. "Your mother wished to have some time alone with your poor, ailing father… so I offered to watch you tonight."

"I-I don't need you to watch me," Ciel stammered defiantly, trying to keep himself from panicking at being held so intimately by a man he didn't know. "Release me."

The Viscount only laughed again, and picked Ciel up in his arms, "Oh my little robin! There is no need to behave so defiantly. Did I not tell you that I treasure beautiful things? You have no reason to fear." He breathed against Ciel's cheek as he carried him toward the large bed. "Let's put you to bed, shall we?"

"Sebastian!" The child yelled angrily, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself set on the large mattress.

The blond young man hovered above him. "You may address me as _Viscount_, my dear robin… it sounds so _perfect_ when it rolls off the tongue of someone so _pure_ like you." He gushed, leaning his head down to bury his nose in Ciel's soft hair. The Viscount inhaled deeply, before shuddering. "You smell so fresh; like an early, winter snowfall…" He moaned.

Ciel kept his eyes shut tight, and grit his teeth in refusal when he felt the male running his hands over the fabric of his clothing…

Then suddenly… there was nothing. No weight above him, no hands.

The child jumped and instinctively curled into a ball when he heard a petrified yell, followed by a few thumping noises, and finally, a collapse.

Silence.

"Bocchan…" A familiar, comforting deep voice reached his ears.

Ciel snapped his good eye open to see his trusted demon butler approaching the bed. A quick scan of the room showed a few of the Viscount's 'toys' knocked over, an overturned table, and the Viscount himself – lying unconscious on the floor. Trembling with anger, fear and shock, Ciel only had to lift his arms up – before Sebastian stepped forward and picked the child up - cradling him close in his arms. Ciel clung to the demon as he continued to shudder.

"I'm here, bocchan." Sebastian reassured him smoothly. Ciel could feel Sebastian walking with his usual confidence and ease as he carried him, but the boy couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet. He was safe again; the tight, unsure feeling in his stomach and chest were gone with the knowledge that Sebastian was by his side once more. "You're safe now."

Ciel's tiny arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck a bit tighter, while his legs latched around his waist. 'Safe' was a word that Ciel knew wouldn't apply to him anymore.

He wasn't _safe_ from anyone, or anything… even Sebastian was just a demon, protecting his investment in the hopes of obtaining his soul… right?

* * *

When Ciel opened his eye next, he was jostled by the even rhythm of Sebastian walking. Raising his head from the demon's shoulder, Ciel blearily looked around with his good eye to see they were on a single road… bordered by lavish gardens and the occasional tree. He recognized this road, because it was the one that led up to the Phantomhive estate. They were almost home.

It was dark out, but it wasn't hard to see, since some light was spilling out from the distant mansion ahead.

"Your mother is a ruthless woman." Sebastian commented gently, though there was a bit of tension in his voice, which was clearly not directed at Ciel.

The boy rested his head back against Sebastian's shoulder as he watched the scenery pass with each step. "She's not my mother." Ciel muttered quietly.

"Indeed." Sebastian mused. "A _real_ mother would never _willingly_ abandon her child in such an environment."

Ciel's eye sapphire eye shifted in thought. He had wanted his parents' approval so badly, and yet still, they treated him like this. He had wondered if his father's absence from Rachel's life would draw his mother to him once again, and they could reconnect. But unfortunately, she'd only grown to resent Ciel more since Vincent took ill. Not only that, but the way she eyed Sebastian was unsettling for the child – and his mind couldn't help but replay the evening he saw Sebastian and Rachel fornicating.

With his emotions, fears and troubles weighing upon him, Ciel unintentionally fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder again.

Sebastian's claret eyes flickered slightly as they glanced down at the child in his arms… but he said nothing. He wanted nothing more than to rip the devious woman's head clean off her shoulders for exposing her son to a pedophile like the Viscount Druitt. No one was going to touch his Ciel, and with the recent actions of Rachel, Sebastian was fiercely determined to limit the interaction they had.

He would keep Ciel away from his parents (and vice versa) and he would continue to take great pleasure in dismantling their sanity.

They didn't deserve his mercy. They didn't deserve Ciel's attention. Ciel would be ten soon enough, and when that time came, Sebastian intended to really put his parents through hell. He would torture and tease them for the entire year, until they broke away from sanity.

When he reached the front of the mansion, Tanaka was there to open the door. The two exchanged a nod, though Sebastian could easily notice the sense of relief and concern that the old servant had for the boy in his arms. Since Sebastian had come under the Phantomhives employ, he had come to respect Tanaka and his morals. He could not call the older gentlemen a friend (because really, a demon of his stature didn't require 'friends' in a sense)… but he could say that Tanaka was about the only other human in this household that he trusted.

Save, of course, his little master.

Sebastian continued to carry a sleeping Ciel down the hall, until he came face to face with Rachel. The two simply stood in the quiet, dim hallway – lit only by candelabra – staring each other down. Rachel looked like she was trying to hide how furious she felt inside.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" She hissed tensely.

The butler lifted his chin a bit, and continued to walk – heading right toward Rachel, but seamlessly passing her without sparing another glance. "Protecting my little master." He responded simply.

"He was supposed to stay with the Viscount, and **you** were supposed to be attending to your duties here." Rachel pointed out anxiously. "How did you find him?" When Sebastian didn't answer, but instead, continued to walk further into the dark hall, Rachel became more agitated. "Sebastian, answer me!" She snapped – eager to hear an answer. How did the butler know where Ciel was? How did he get the boy out of the house?

When her eyes narrowed down the hall again, she saw Sebastian was gone.

* * *

"Tell me, bocchan." Sebastian purred into the darkness. "Explain."

He had taken his young master back to his room, bathed him again, dressed him for bed – and slipped beneath the covers with the boy; it was becoming a frequent ritual. This particular evening was a bit different, however, after Ciel had to endure yet ANOTHER trauma in his young life.

Sebastian asked Ciel to explain the events of the night… and what he thought they meant. He wanted to hear the boy think critically; he wanted to know if he was learning to look objectively, and knew what was happening.

Ciel's small cheek rested against the pillow as he lay on his side; his demonic butler was spooned up against his back, half-shrouding him beneath the covers, almost acting as an extra blanket.

"My mother took me to the Viscount's estate." The nine-year old began slowly; his two exposed blue eyes dazed over as he thought about it. "We had dinner… which was uncomfortable and… insufferable." He listed. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk approvingly at the child's use of the word: insufferable. Most children didn't speak that well. It was definitely a good sign his Ciel was maturing faster than normal. "The Viscount offered to give me a 'farewell token'… as a thank you for attending. My mother said she would wait for me." Ciel continued. "He led me down a couple hallways, then to his room. He told me to look at the toy soldier figurines, and pick one. When I was about to, he…" The boy paused, swallowing with a hint of embarrassing tension spreading through his body.

Sebastian's lip curled up into a silent sneer, but he forced himself to remain silent. His arms, however, did tighten a bit more around the small boy as he lay in front of him. "He came up behind me… he embraced me back to him… and when I told him that I had to go back to my mother, he told me that she had left. I was to stay with him." Ciel recited. "He put me on the bed, and… he… just t-touched…" The boy continued to stop and start, never really getting the words out. "It was humiliating." He concluded. "But then… you came…"

"I will _always_ come for you, my bocchan…" He purred warmly into the child's ear. "No matter where you are." His lips began to trace the shell of Ciel's small ear, accentuating his movements with slight flicks of his tongue – reveling in the feeling of the child shuddering in his arms. His mouth ventured lower; hot breath and teeth grazing Ciel's bare neck as his breathing became shallower.

The child almost felt like Sebastian's grip was tightening more and more each second. Wanting to avoid feeling 'groped' any more this evening, Ciel turned in Sebastian's arms, and buried himself into the butler's chest; resting his small head beneath the demon's chin.

Sebastian allowed the movement, and cradled Ciel close. He couldn't help but smirk at the child's counter-move, which prevented him (yet again) from tasting of the child.

_Patience_. He thought to himself.

"And what have you learned from this experience, bocchan?" Sebastian quizzed expectantly.

A calm, eerie silence fell in the bedroom, allowing Sebastian's final question to linger in the air.

"My mother does not love me." Ciel answered quietly; his voice slightly muffled, but not unheard, in Sebastian's chest. "N-No loving parent would leave a child with someone… like that." He uttered. Biting his lower lip, Ciel's cerulean blue eyes shifted in thought. "She is trying to separate us."

Sebastian released a quick, breathy scoff. "And I assure you… she will fail at that task, just as she has failed as your caretaker." Sebastian's large hand slid up, and threaded itself into Ciel's velvety soft locks. "Your orders, my lord?" He whispered.

Ciel fell silent for a few moments again, before answering.

"Keep them away from me." The child ordered softly; though there was still a confidence to his voice that Sebastian hadn't heard before. Indeed, it seemed Ciel was finally comfortable giving his demon orders.

With this recent betrayal, he seemed to realize that Sebastian was all he had… and if he wanted to break free from his parents, he would need to utilize him, and exact his revenge for years of heartache and loneliness.

"I want them on the brink of sanity for the next year. You will not allow them to speak to me, nor see me for extended periods of time. I want to live my tenth year in this house, pretending as if they don't exist."

A sinful smile slowly spread across the demon's lips; he nearly groaned with the seriousness of the order, pouring from the young child's mouth. It was fascinating he had the strength to speak with such fluent ease, using words and phrases beyond that of a typical nine-year-old.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was indeed a project well worth his time.

_Such a unique little nine-year-old…_

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian responded.

The two exchanged no more words after that, and soon Sebastian could feel Ciel's tiny body rising and falling with each steady breath that resembled a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent tossed and turned in his bed. Sebastian hadn't come in this morning with his tea and medicine… for once. The longer he waited, the more restless and fevered he became. Pulling himself up from the sheets, the delusional head of the Phantomhive family got out of bed, and stumbled toward the door.

His eyes briefly darted toward the windows, where the bars that Sebastian had mounted still proudly stood. He sneered a bit as sweat dripped down his forehead. He wanted _out_ of here. He'd been locked in his room, his mansion, for _months_ with no contact besides his wife, Sebastian, and occasionally Tanaka.

Hesitantly lifting his hand onto the handle of the door, Vincent paused. Normally, his wife and butler locked his room to ensure he couldn't get out. But he had a burning desire to at least TRY…

And his compulsion paid off.

Turning the handle, Vincent was surprised to hear it click… and open. Perhaps Rachel had forgotten to lock it again after she left. Inhaling a sharp breath, the fevered gentlemen watched the door swing open slowly to reveal the quiet, outside hall. It seemed a bit darker than usual, despite the fact it was morning. Peering out tentatively, Vincent dragged himself out of his room, and began to stagger down the hall - using the wall as guidance and support.

He couldn't stop sweating; his eyes were glossy and seemed a bit confused. _Had the hallway always looked like this?_ Why did everything seem so different? Was it because it had been so long since he'd seen it?

Turning one corner of the eerily quiet and empty hall, Vincent stopped when something came into his view.

Ciel.

Vincent released a low breath, "Ciel…" He called out breathlessly.

His little boy turned his head slowly, and focused his single, good blue eye on his father. Ciel looked unimpressed, almost… insubordinate. It only angered the fevered Vincent more. "Come here." He ordered. He needed someone to help him downstairs, or at least to his study; anything was better than his bedroom 'cell' at this point.

But Ciel didn't move. He just continued to stare at his father.

"Ciel… I told you to come **here**." He yelled in as strong a voice as he could muster. "You… are going to… escort me." He demanded, wincing at the fever and pain still (unexplainably) plaguing him.

Still, his son just stared at him. Impatient and furious at his household's refusal to obey him anymore, Vincent began to stagger down the hall as fast as his ailing body would allow him.

Ciel turned and quickly dashed down another hall. Vincent gave chase while he could – and only grew angrier each time Ciel evaded him in the dim halls; just when he thought he was gaining ground on the child, Ciel would duck own another hall, or disappear into the shadows.

When he turned one particular corner, Vincent stopped dead in his tracks and gasped; already slightly out of breath from the chase.

There was Ciel, comfortably being held in the arms of their new butler.

Sebastian.

For the first time since they had met… Vincent had a strange epiphany. He realized how much he and Sebastian (somewhat) looked alike. If he hadn't known any better, he might have thought he was looking at an old painting of him and his son. But the devilish smirk on Sebastian's lips brought Vincent out of his initial haze.

Why was their butler holding Ciel like his _own_? Why was his son blatantly disobeying him? He used to be so attentive; even after Vincent and Rachel's gentle parenting stopped, Ciel would still try to please them. He always obeyed, and he took his punishments without question.

Now… this boy looked so different; so bitter and damaged, yet stronger… and older, somehow. Vincent knew he and his wife were to blame; there were no two ways about it. After the loss of their darling, baby girl… the couple had blamed Ciel as a way to release their grief.

"Sebastian." Vincent snapped, somewhat breathlessly. "Bring Ciel here." He ordered.

The butler and boy made no move. Sebastian simply raised his arms, and cradled the willing Ciel to him even closer. Vincent wheezed with difficulty, "Sebastian!" He persisted.

"Close your eyes, bocchan…" Sebastian muttered into the dim hallway. Ciel obediently closed his eyes, and rested his head against the butler's shoulder.

Vincent watched with confusion, before shaking it off - trying to find his inner pride and strength again. "Y-You will listen to me…" He coughed. "I… am still the MASTER of this household!"

Sebastian simply smiled at him… as his eyes began to brighten. The blood-red color seemed to pierce Vincent's very soul… and as he watched, he noticed the hallway was getting darker. A thick, misty, black-green haze began to protrude from behind Sebastian… and seemed to engulf the entire corridor.

Vincent trembled, and he shook his head. Was his fever just playing tricks on him again?

Looking back up, he saw the form had only grown – and Sebastian was now walking toward him in some kind of… twisted form. His hair was a bit shaggier; his uniform coat tails had lengthened significantly… and seemed to waft out behind him without even a breeze. His eyes had shifted from red, to pure black; that ever-present smirk still on his lips as he approached, still cradling Ciel's small body to him. Sebastian seemed taller somehow, and only seemed to grow as he drew closer to Vincent.

It was hard for the normally proud Phantomhive not to tremble, and crouch in uncertainty. But with each step Sebastian took, the hallway seemed to distort and twist into darkness. The paintings and statues that decorated the passage shifted, and seemed to come alive; laughing at him, mocking him as their faces twisted and their eyes bulged.

"S…Stop!" Vincent yelled, sweat protruding down either side of his face. "Stop this instant!"

Sebastian's demonic, hallowing laugh echoed through the twisting hall as he got closer and closer. He looked so different now… almost like he was decaying and morphing right before Vincent's eyes. Yet still, Ciel lay comfortably in his arms - head on the butler's shoulder, not even stirring. Other shadowy figures began to protrude through the walls, pushing and tugging at Vincent's limbs as the man tried to struggle…

* * *

Rachel had been arranging some flowers in the library that morning as she stood near the window. Well… not so much arranging the flowers, as she was idly stroking them while she gazed outside – lost in her venomous daydreams about her attractive butler… and her troublesome son.

The fact that Sebastian had brought Ciel home last night was troubling her greatly. How had he known where to look? Where to go? When had he slipped off, and how had he gotten inside the Viscount's manor?

But her thoughts were broken when a chilling, male scream echoed through the mansion.

"Vincent?" Rachel gasped, knowing the sound of her husband anywhere.

Tearing away from the library, Rachel held her gown up near the front as she ran, so she wouldn't trip as she moved. She continued to follow the screams in a panic, until finally, finding her husband in the hall.

But he wasn't alone. Sebastian and Ciel were standing somewhat off to the side, looking at Vincent with strange, confused expressions.

"Vincent?" She called; her face stunned as she watched her husband writhing on the floor, yelling, swatting at seemingly invisible enemies. "Vinc—"

"I do not think it's wise for you to get too close, my lady." Sebastian warned, placing his arm up to prevent Rachel from getting to close. "Clearly, your husband is delusional… and believes he is having some kind of attack."

Rachel's worry-filled eyes ran over her distressed husband. "Please, do something!" She snapped.

Sebastian glanced back to see Tanaka arriving at the scene, after also hearing the petrified screams. Nodding to the older gentleman, the two of them moved toward Vincent, and eventually restrained him. It wasn't hard to do, since the man was already ailing… but his constant moving and screaming didn't help the situation. Once in their grip, the two males carried the head of the household back down toward his chamber.

Rachel and Ciel stood there silently for a few moments, listening as Vincent's voice became more and more distant… until finally, there was nothing. The young lady of the house turned her suspicious eyes toward her small son. "What happened?" She asked darkly.

To her surprise and astonishment, Ciel simply turned his single, exposed blue eye up toward his mother…

And smiled.

"I have no idea." He responded airily, before turning and walking back down the hall… away from her.


	5. His Butler, Misleading

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel's parents are still alive, but very unkind individuals. Their unkindness turns on their son after an unfortunate mistake is made on Ciel's part. The story develops from there. Don't like? Don't read.

**Note II:** I'm LATE! I know. I'm an asshole. I've been quite busy lately, and as much as I'd like to update regularly, I DO need to make rent. Which means working… a lot. Ugh. Another fun fact? The _'g', 'b' and 'h'_ on my laptop are starting to go. What does this mean? I need to copy and paste those letters into any sentence I write. You have **no** idea how tedious that is… and how much it sets back my updates. It's sad. Weep for me and my loss of g/b/h. You don't realize how often you use those letters until you lose them. Wah.

**Soundtrack Inspiration:** A Long, Long Time Ago - Pan's Labyrinth OST by Javier Navarrete

* * *

"Tanaka." Rachel hissed as the elderly butler entered the drawing room of the Phantomhive estate.

She had been spending more and more time there… giving into the temptation of alcohol to ease her pain and frustration. Rachel's beverage of choice was wine, and ever since her plan to pass Ciel off to the Viscount failed, she had been consuming more than a proper 'lady' of her status should.

But her life had taken a considerable turn for the worst in the past few years.

"Yes, my lady?" Tanaka sighed, looking at his employer as neutrally as possible.

Rachel glared at him, "I told you to summon my son here." She growled. "That was nearly twenty minutes ago. Where _**is**_ he?"

Tanaka didn't answer immediately; his worn eyes drifted over the woman's pathetic form. She was on a slippery path, and ever since her husband's illness struck, Tanaka had noticed her mood had dramatically shifted. He remembered when Rachel and Vincent were kind individuals. At one time, they had loved Ciel dearly… they had been happy. But when that poor little boy made the mistake of accidentally dropping his newborn sister – the Phantomhive family fell into disarray.

Of course, Rachel and Vincent weren't the only ones who changed. Ever since Sebastian's arrival, the wise elderly butler had noticed a gradual shift in the child as well. Whether or not it was for the best, had yet to be determined by the old man.

"I summoned him, as you asked, my lady," Tanaka explained calmly with a slight bow. "But aside from dragging him in here by force, there isn't much I can do to make the young master listen." He informed her.

Rachel slammed her latest (and now empty) wine glass on a nearby end table, before sending a deadly, glazed glare at the family butler. "I'll do it myself, shall I?" She snarled, walking briskly to the door before pushing past the older gentleman.

Tanaka sighed quietly, before stepping further into the drawing room, and tidying up the liquor cabinet, and Rachel's previously used glasses.

Meanwhile, Lady Phantomhive was making her way down the hall with fierce, determined strides. Liquor was coursing through her veins, while anger and resentment were fueling her momentum; Vincent used to get into a similar state and often seek Ciel out. Now, his wife was taking his place while he was bedridden. As she approached the grand staircase, she noticed her small son in the entrance hall below.

"Ciel." She snarled from the top of the stairs.

The child turned and gazed up toward the woman who birthed him - his large, visible cerulean blue eye narrowing slightly.

Before she could start down toward him to vent her frustration – she felt a pair of strong hands pressing against her back. Since she was already mid step (and a little tipsy), the light shove was enough to send Rachel tumbling down the stairs violently. It seemed like an eternity before she finally hit the first landing… never mind the fact the momentum of the fall seemed to keep her going further, until she hit the bottom of the entrance hall two flights later. Her face smashed against the polished, pristine marble floor, and a small whine of pain escaped Rachel's throat.

The woman could feel blood beginning to trickle down her chin as she struggled to retain her vision. She blinked choppily a few times, wincing as she finally noticed her knee and arm were injured. Struggling to sit up, Rachel gazed up at her small son… who almost seemed to tower over her in this state.

He didn't move, he didn't console her, or ask if she was all right.

Glancing behind her, Rachel wondered who had pushed her; the staircase was empty, but she had distinctly felt hands upon her back… hadn't she?

"C-Ciel…" Rachel coughed, glaring at her son in a silent plea for help in her injured state.

"Oh dear." The smooth, familiar voice of the handsome butler caught her attention, and Rachel froze - ignoring her pain for the time being to watch him slink into the room to stand behind her son. "That was quite a nasty fall, my lady. Are you alright?" He purred, tilting his head as he looked down at her.

Rachel grit her teeth together, "D-Do I LOOK alright, Sebastian?" She hissed, trying to keep her dignity and strength about her. "I'm bleeding, and my arm and my knee feel like they've been twisted out of joint!" She trembled anxiously. "Do something!"

"Forgive me, my lady, but I must insist on calling for a doctor." Sebastian smiled, bowing politely. "You see, it is rather dangerous to try and move an injured person after a nasty fall. I would not want to put you in any more pain." He explained. "Please be patient. I will send for someone immediately."

Reaching down, Sebastian scooped up an ambivalent Ciel into his arms – smirked once more at Rachel – and began to carry him away.

"Y-You can't just leave me here!" Rachel screamed after them; the pain in her arm and knee was throbbing uncontrollably now, though the blood trickling from her chin was slowing. As her vision began to blur again, she blinked a few times and tried to focus… but when she peered down the corridor again, Sebastian and Ciel were gone without a trace.

"S… Sebastian!" Rachel called painfully.

The lady of the household was met only by silence.

* * *

"Did that amuse you, bocchan?" Sebastian asked as he got Ciel ready for bed.

He had Tanaka send for a doctor, and Rachel was tended to in an orderly fashion; thankfully, the woman's alcohol consumption caught up with her, and she passed out during her examination. It was concluded that she probably fell down the stairs on her own, due to intoxication. She had bruised her kneecap significantly, and dislocated her arm. It was reset and put into a sling, and she received three stitches on her chin from an impact cut.

"Was it supposed to?" Ciel asked as he lowered his gaze. Since watching his mother tumble down the stairs at the hand of his 'loyal' demon, Ciel had been unusually quiet.

Sebastian smiled at him, trailing a finger down the smooth, delicate skin of his plump little cheek. "I did it for you." He purred. Placing his wandering finger beneath Ciel's chin, he tilted the boy's head up toward him. "Does that not earn me some kind of… reward?"

To the demon's surprise… Ciel didn't answer. He just stared up at him blankly at first. But there was something flickering behind the child's eyes that Sebastian couldn't identify.

Tilting his head a bit, Sebastian tried to keep his ever-present smirk on his lips. "Bocchan?" He repeated patiently. Of course when Ciel STILL did not respond, Sebastian felt a small, flicker of annoyance inside himself. "…Is something wrong?" He pressed.

"No." The boy's soft, low voice finally answered. Shifting back on his large, king size canopy bed – Ciel pulled the covers up.

Only a second seemed to pass before Ciel felt two arms bordering his small torso where he had laid down… the demonic butler hovering beside him on the bed, with an arm on either side of his shoulders. "Bocchan… you know you can tell me anything." He whispered, lifting a hand to gently caress Ciel's cheek with the backside of his gloved finger.

To be honest – the child's lack of response to his usual teasing had caught him off guard. For once, there had been something unreadable behind Ciel's large, doe-like blue eyes… and Sebastian didn't like it.

Yes, he wanted the boy to be intelligent and think in an efficient, cunning, and unbiased manner… but only if _**he**_ controlled it. Sebastian certainly didn't enjoy the fact that Ciel seemed to have noticed something about him. The demon rapidly attempted to rack his brain; trying to figure out what he possibly could have said or done in the last few minutes to warrant Ciel's sudden retreat.

His silence.

"You are dismissed for the evening, Sebastian." Ciel's low, but youthful voice commanded. "I… I will not be requiring your presence in my room tonight."

Sebastian stiffened a bit, and stared down at the child blankly for a minute. It had become a part of the butler's routine to sleep with Ciel… and the tradition had started shortly after Sebastian's employ and contract with the child.

His refusal was definitely a first.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled away from his charge, and walked toward the door. As he left, his claret colored eyes lingered on the small body in the middle of the canopy bed… before the door shut, and he was back in the dark, silent hallway. Ciel, meanwhile, released a slow breath.

Another epiphany had struck the child.

Why had he never noticed how often Sebastian told him that he 'performed' and 'did things' for him? Ciel knew that yes, technically, the demon had to obey him… but it had never really struck the child until tonight. Sebastian had requested (or hinted) at wanting a reward for holding up his end of the contract.

And Ciel had denied him.

It had _worked_.

It was a strange… somewhat powerful feeling; being able to deny someone something they wanted. And as young as he was, Ciel actually enjoyed this influence. He felt in control. Sebastian had been guiding him ever since they met, and most of Ciel's decisions felt more or less like 'joint' decisions the two had made under Sebastian's lead.

'_Perhaps… I can try to act on my own…'_ Ciel thought sleepily to himself. _'How far will Sebastian's loyalty go? How much could I push him?'_ The child wondered as he drifted off…

Unbeknownst to little Ciel, his butler continued to stand outside of his door; staring it down like his intense gaze could burn a hole right through it.

What was this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why did that child's silence _bother_ him so much? Had he allowed himself to become too enamored of the boy? It seemed impossible. This was certainly not the FIRST soul Sebastian had manipulated and harvested… and it wouldn't be the last. But being unable to 'read' Ciel irked him more than it should have.

Had he not instructed the boy to become well versed in the art of stoicism - to mask his true feelings in order to hold an advantage over others, like his parents or rivals? _Yes, he had._ But the demon hadn't really expected the child to use such practice on **him**. It was infuriating, it was troublesome, and fueled an uncomfortable urge in Sebastian to march back into the room – and demand Ciel tell him _why_ he hadn't responded to his manipulative teasing.

It was pathetic for a demon as powerful as him.

Shifting his blazing red eyes down, Sebastian noticed that his tailcoat had gotten a bit longer; it was wafting and hovering around him majestically, accompanying a pulsing, green and black shadow that seemed to encompass his entire being.

'_Oh my…'_ Sebastian sighed.

He had begun to shift into his demonic form without realizing. It happened from time to time, but this seemed to unsettle Sebastian even more that it happened tonight while thinking about _Ciel._ Had he become so possessive of him in such a short time? Was he really going to let 'not-being-able-to-read' the boy effect his ultimate goal to devour that delicious, pure soul?

No. He shouldn't. He won't…

Sebastian's feline-like eyes shifted back up to stare at the heavy, wooden door, which separated him from his little master.

His hands unconsciously clenched into tight fists.

* * *

Rachel awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a small baby crying. Furrowing her brow, the injured woman winced as she slid out of bed, and slowly made her way toward the bedroom door. Her nightgown trailed behind her as she moved through the dark halls, searching for the sound of the crying child.

Pushing open one particular door that was painted a bright-red color – Rachel shifted into the room. It was a nursery; mirroring the one she had prepared for her newborn daughter. But the colors were all wrong…

Tilting her head, Rachel walked toward the lavish, black crib and peered down into it.

The crying suddenly stopped and the crib was empty. Frowning, Rachel slowly turned to leave, but gasped and froze when she saw the floor was suddenly littered with deceased infants. They lay motionless on the ground… while the stillness in the room seemed to loom over her entire being. A small noise near the doorway caused Rachel to shoot her frightened, confused gaze upward. Ciel was standing in the doorway; young, curious, and dressed in that little white sailor ensemble she used to put him in when they were a 'happy' family. Carefully sidestepping the deceased children on the floor, Rachel made her way toward her son.

But he disappeared. Anxiety gripped the young woman, and she tore out of the skewed nursery in search of her son. Turning one particular corner in the hallway, her search caused her to collide with Sebastian.

"Oh… Sebastian…" Rachel whispered worriedly, clutching at his black coat and pristine shirt. The brief sense of comfort she felt did not last, however. In a swift move, the butler suddenly had Lady Phantomhive pinned against the wall; his hand clasped tightly around her slender neck. "S-Seb… Sebastian…" She wheezed, trying to bat his arm away from her throat.

"He's _mine_ now, Rachel," Sebastian hissed with a dark grin; bearing his razor sharp teeth. His hair seemed a bit longer… more unkempt and wild in its appearance. His clothing shifted, and almost took on a 'fantasy-based' appeal… long, flowing, and darker than the blackest night. His eyes were not their usual warm, claret color, but instead a blazing red that seemed to pierce into her very heart and soul.

"You didn't want your son," Sebastian continued. "So… he will fall under my charge."

Rachel's eyes widened, "W-What… what is this? What's going on? You will rel—" She gasped and choked as Sebastian's strong hand tightened around her neck, squeezing her windpipe.

"Silence." Sebastian's voice almost sounded like it had been layered; his normal, soothing tone lay above a darker, more malicious and distorted one. Was she just hearing things?

Her confusion was soon forgotten when Sebastian quickly plunged his other free hand directly into her body. Rachel's mouth gaped open in pain and shock, but the pressure the demon was placing on her throat prevented her from audibly crying out. She watched in horror as her own blood began to ooze and spill onto the floor beneath her.

"If you go near Ciel again… I will end your pathetic life in this very fashion…" Sebastian hissed against her ear. Squeezing his hand again, his long nails and fingers pierced through the skin of her throat and impaled her…

"**NO!**"

. . .

Rachel sat up in bed… panting, sweating, and trembling.

'_A dream,'_ She repeated over and over in her mind. _'It was just a dream…'_

Flicking her weary eyes toward the large windows of her bedroom, Rachel noticed it was morning now. Her arm was still incredibly sore from being dislocated, but her knee was beginning to feel a bit better. Sliding out of bed, she grasped the delicate cane that was going to assist her recuperation (as suggested by the doctor who tended to her the previous day) – and slowly walked toward the bathroom.

A heavy sigh passed her lips as she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. There were dark circles beneath her eyes from a lack of sleep, and the three stitches she'd gotten on her chin were still visible and discolored a bit. Knowing her knee and arm were also on the mends didn't make Rachel feel any better about her current appearance.

_She had once been so beautiful._

Setting the cane aside, Rachel picked up the hairbrush with her good hand, and began to gently brush her hair. Of course, even that morning ritual was disrupted when she noticed more hair than usual appearing on the brush bristles. With her lower lip trembling, Rachel continued to brush her hair, only to find clumps of it were beginning to fall completely out.

Releasing a shrill scream, Rachel tossed the hairbrush aside, and began to touch various spaces atop her head, that were now missing chunks of hair. She began to weep as she touched the crown; she felt no pain, yet somehow… her hair was falling out? Her horrified reflection stared back at her in shock – she looked like those poor, unfortunate, and unkempt women she sometimes saw through the windows of her carriage on the streets of London.

"W-What's… happening to me?" Rachel wept, clutching to the locks of hair that had fallen out.

* * *

Ciel could see her coming toward him shakily; her cane assisting her injured leg, arm still in a sling, and now – scattered, bald patches atop her head where she'd lost hair, while other parts of it framed her face in a scraggly manner.

Needless to say, Rachel looked like a wreck. The ugliness that had surfaced in her personality in these last few years was finally leaking into her outward appearance.

And for some reason, Ciel was alright with it. He should have been playing the role of concerned son; he should have tried to console his mother. But the woman before him wasn't his mother… she had made that clear for the past four years.

"C-Ciel." Rachel's hoarse voice drew the boy's attention back to her shaky form as she stopped a couple feet away from him. "Help your mother back to her room." She instructed, attempting to keep her authority… but failing due to her current, unkempt nature.

Lifting his chin slightly, Ciel stared at her. "No."

"…No?" She repeated, trembling in both shock and anger at his refusal.

Ciel turned, "I didn't stutter." He responded dully.

"I knew it was a mistake to have you." She hissed, struggling to keep up her status around her son, despite her sickly appearance.

The slate-haired boy actually tensed at that response, despite his initial hope to remain stoic and unnerved by his mother's attitude. Ciel's large, exposed blue eye flickered to the ground for a few seconds, before he tilted his chin up a bit and continued on down the hallway.

"Yes." Ciel quietly answered, glancing back over his small shoulder toward Rachel. "A mistake that will be your undoing."

Without another word, the once-innocent child turned, and continued down the all; replaced by a young boy who was battling this new sense of betrayal. Parents or not, Vincent and Rachel had gone too far. And now, Ciel felt the cold sting of bitterness.

'_This will end…'_ He swore to himself. He was so tired of this life. He was tired of the abuse, both verbal and physical… but thanks to Sebastian's meddling, his parents were weak, angry and bewildered. There was no better time to exact his revenge.

Hearing some muffled voices from the entrance hall, Ciel dashed toward the stairs, and down toward the front doors, where he saw Tanaka and Sebastian speaking quietly. Tanaka was slipping on his coat when Ciel shouted angrily, "Sebastian!"

Both men turned to see the red-faced, glaring gaze of the boy.

"Young Master," Sebastian furrowed his brow in confusion.

Tanaka also appeared somewhat concerned, "Is something wrong, young master?"

"...You're going to London?" Ciel asked, catching his breath from running (his asthma was such a hindrance sometimes). "This is the day you do your errands, right?"

The elderly butler nodded, "Yes, young master. I was just about to leave. Is there something you'd like me to bring back?"

"Sebastian, go with him." Ciel demanded, ignoring Tanaka's question. "A-And when you are returning… stop at my father's summer estate, and make sure it's well stocked."

The demon butler looked a bit perplexed. "Bocchan, may I ask why?"

"I'm… I'm just telling you to." The stubborn child insisted.

"I don't think that's wise." Sebastian deterred; his face, while calm, showing hints of mistrust and reluctance to heed his little master's request. "Your parents are ailing, and under some strong, fevered delusions. Don't you think it's best that I stay, and help y—"

Ciel interrupted him; "You _will_ go with Tanaka to London! That's an order!" He screamed, stomping his foot and betraying his age. Despite how quickly young Ciel was forced to grow up due to is circumstances… he was still a slave to his childish, demanding, and temperamental nature.

Both Tanaka and Sebastian stared at him in disbelief, before exchanging a hesitant look between one another.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian finally conceded, bowing a little to the boy. The demon quietly retrieved is long, black coat, and slipped it on while Tanaka went on ahead outside to prepare the carriage.

Walking back toward the door, where Ciel still stood, Sebastian took a moment, and bent down to the boy's level. His skilled hands smoothed Ciel's hair a bit, and straightened the bow around his neck. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me." Sebastian purred. "You'll forgive me for admitting that I don't feel entirely comfortable leaving you alone." He said coldly, obviously unhappy with the decision.

Ciel glared right back; the intimidation he might have once felt around Sebastian was quickly vanishing. With each passing year, Ciel had become more comfortable with the fact that Sebastian was his butler, his demon, and was contracted to follow his every whim… until their bond was settled, and Sebastian took his soul.

Having resolved himself to the fact that he would die young, the small Phantomhive descendant had come to a decision…

He would not allow Sebastian to do his dirty work for him any longer. He would exact his own revenge against his parents… and settle his grief once and for all.

Of course… Sebastian didn't need to know this.

The sensation of lying to another was something Ciel hadn't had much experience with until he'd met Sebastian. It was a strange feeling, but also, somewhat empowering; the thrill of misleading and misinforming another party for your own personal gain. People either lied to spare feelings, or hide the truth…

In this case, Ciel was most certainly hiding the truth about his intentions from his demonic butler.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian hummed deeply, placing a finger beneath Ciel's chin, so the boy would look him in the eye.

Before he could continue, Tanaka called to Sebastian from outside. Sebastian tensed, and slowly stood back up to his full height. He spared Ciel another suspicious glance, before nodding, and leaving the mansion.

Ciel stood at the open door and watched as Sebastian stepped into the carriage with Tanaka. The carriage steward snapped the whip at the black horses pulling the vehicle, and they started off. A single, doe-blue eye watched the carriage ride further and further down the long pathway that led to the Phantomhive estate, past their vast acres of property and into the distance.

When they were almost out of sight, Ciel slipped back inside and closed the door behind him…

* * *

It had been so easy.

After gathering and preparing what he needed (as well as a child of his age and height could, that is) – Ciel had made his way toward his parent's master bedroom, with a lit candelabrum in hand.

When he had opened the door, his mother had been speaking angrily to his fevered father - who in response, was just rambling nonsensically to her fears and fury.

Their eyes had met.

Two of them, destroyed by their bitterness, anger and sorrow… and a child, driven by his passionate resentment and hatred toward the two people who were supposed to love him the most.

All he'd had to do was tilt the candelabra slightly; catching the flimsy curtain cloth and carpet aflame.

Rachel and Vincent immediately began to panic, but due to their injured and sickly states, neither could act fast enough. Ciel fled after throwing the candelabra to the ground, and left the room – locking the door behind him with the skeleton key he'd stolen from Tanaka's room before coming upstairs.

Ciel stood in the hallway for a few moments… enjoying the brief moment of still silence, before Rachel could be heard pounding on the bedroom door; pleading and screaming for their lives.

When the flames began to lick beneath the bottom crack of the door, Ciel stormed off down the hall - his mind thick and hazy with a sense of strength and purpose.

This was on his head now.

He had lived with the blood of his baby sister on his hands for years… and now, he would live with the blood of his parents, too. His family had become his undoing, and Ciel wasn't sure whether he felt relieved, or terrified at what he'd done.

Emerging into his father's study (another setting for harsh, childhood memories and beatings) – Ciel lit another flame.

Then another in the library…

One in the conservatory…

One in his own bedroom…

And finally, one on the grand stair… where he watched the large, family portrait which hung proudly over the landing, slowly melt and peel away with the fire that began to consume it.

Unfortunately, Ciel became so transfixed with watching the painting melt away into nothing but oil and ash, he hadn't noticed the mansion becoming more and more engulfed in the fire he'd started. When the smoke began to flare up the child's asthma, Ciel coughed, and continued down the stairs toward the front door…

But his grasp at freedom was short lived, as some of the foundation from the burning floor above fell through; crashing down in front of his exit in a cloud of debris. The impact of the destruction was enough to send the child skidding backward onto the ground in the entrance hall. He covered his mouth and continued to cough and wheeze as panic began to overtake him. As is often the case with children, Ciel hadn't quite thought through the repercussions of his actions. He'd been so blinded by resentment, and pushed to the brink by unhappiness – that he'd taken this matter into his own hands. He had started the fire, burned his parents, their belongings… and had foolishly lingered too long in the collapsing home.

The child's asthma began to consume him, and his vision was becoming blurred and disoriented from lack of proper oxygen. Stumbling through the thick, acrid smoke that was now billowing down the stairs from the consumed floors above – Ciel sank to his knees and trembled as his body began to systematically shut down.

But a crash was heard… followed by the clinking sound of glass shards spraying out across the floor on impact.

A pair of strong hands grabbed him.

Ciel felt himself hoisted up and held within familiar, long arms. He felt bumped and tossed around a bit as he and his savior moved. The burning mansion and smoke seemed to pass in a blur… past the kitchen and pantry…

And before Ciel knew it, he was slowly inhaling the sweet, fresh air of freedom.

Drawing his puffy, bloodshot eye upward, Ciel saw the stern face of Sebastian; moving and dodging his surroundings with the grace and fluidity that only a demon could have.

"S… Seb… astian…" Ciel wheezed out weakly.

The demon didn't answer. His face seemed cold, and contorted in fury. His normally warm-toned, claret eyes were blazing a passionate red - in a way Ciel had never seen before.

When they finally slowed, Ciel was still conscious enough to realize they were now in front of the blazing estate, which was now almost completely engorged by fire and smoke. Tanaka stood there, staring sadly at the scene, but with quiet reserve.

As soon as Sebastian set Ciel on the ground, the child coughed and looked up at his demon again. "S-Sebastian…" He coughed, "I… had t—"

A sickening crack was heard, and Ciel's head snapped to the side with the impact of the backhanded slap to his cheek. The boy tumbled back onto the ground, still dizzy from the smoke and his asthma, now coupled with a throbbing pain on his cheek and jaw from being hit.

Sebastian glared with such a ferocious anger toward the child - his breathing irregular, and his body tense… which was very unusual for the usually calm, collected demon.

Raising his hand again, while still absorbed in his rage – Sebastian jerked when he felt a second hand clamp firmly around his wrist. Spinning his head around, the handsome male came face to face with Tanaka. The elder was holding Sebastian's gaze with as much authority as he could muster… a silent warning lingering in his wise, aged orbs. As if sedating the demon's initial panicked anger, Sebastian released a deep breath, and shrugged off Tanaka's hold on his wrist. Unclenching and clenching his fist to further release his tension, Sebastian walked back over toward Ciel, and hoisted the boy into his arms.

"Y-You… hit me!" The injured, weak boy protested with angry tears in his eyes. He awkwardly tried to struggle himself out of Sebastian's hold, but his whole body was trembling so badly, that his attempts were futile.

Sebastian ignored the boy's comment, and simply held him close as he walked toward the carriage he and Tanaka had arrived back in.

"We're leaving." Sebastian muttered, tossing a warning glare to Tanaka.

The old butler stared back at the other silently for a few minutes, before heaving a heavy sigh, and following. As they walked back toward the carriage, where the horses were neighing and stomping in discomfort at being hitched so close to the burning estate.

"W-What should we do?" The carriage steward asked worriedly, looking back and forth as Sebastian slipped into the carriage with Ciel.

Tanaka's weary expression turned to the steward, "There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid. Take us to the Phantomhive summer estate in London. We will send word to the police from there." He instructed.

The carriage steward nodded, and waited until Tanaka had also stepped inside, before taking off.

Tanaka settled in his seat across from Sebastian, who now had an unconscious Ciel draped on his lap, within the secure cage of his arms.

"Is he..." Tanaka began worriedly.

"He fainted." Sebastian interrupted, staring back at the older butler.

The two were silent for a few minutes, but kept their eyes focused on one another.

"Perhaps you should rest." Tanaka suggested in a calm tone. "You retrieved Master Ciel from a fiery end. I can hold him while you take a moment…" He offered, lifting a hand out toward the boy.

But Sebastian's grip only tightened on the child, further pressing him against his chest while his eyes blazed slightly. Tanaka's outstretched hand drifted back down to the seat gently.

Another moment of silence passed between the two.

"May I ask… what your relationship is to the young master?" Tanaka inquired curiously.

A small smirk grew on Sebastian's lips, "Come now. You're not a fool, Tanaka. Stop playing the part of one."

Silence.

"I would have thought that a creature, such as yourself, would have reservations about luring such a young child into your midst." Tanaka commented unhappily; his tone was placid, and still deep with age and wisdom. It was clear he didn't approve, but was in no place to do anything about the discovery.

Sebastian quirked a bemused brow - "Is my identity a revelation for you?" He asked.

"I had my suspicions." The old man replied quietly as he eyed the demon. "Your possessive and attentive nature toward the boy was proof enough."

The demon's eyes gradually soothed and transitioned back to their normal, dark maroon. Pulling his gaze from the disapproving, gentle old man across from him, Sebastian focused back on the unconscious child in his arms. He had no real qualms with Tanaka, and knew that the old butler would be no threat to him, or his plans. Sebastian might even go so far as to say he respected Tanaka for the human he was. Not that it changed anything.

The rest of the carriage ride to the summer estate of the Phantomhive family… was a silent one…


End file.
